Friends With Benefits
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Justin and Alex have been best friends for 10 years. They are both unlucky in love.But what happens when just as they are about to give up on the idea of love they decide to have a no-strings-attached relationship? Will it be awkward? Will they be better friends? Or more? Rated T with adult themes nothing M rated ,maybe some language and drinking. Full summary inside!First Story!
1. Chapter 1

Friends With Benefits

_Full Summary: Justin and Alex have been best friends for 10 years. They both seem to have the worst luck when it comes to their love lives; Alex keeps getting dumped and Justin keeps dumping girls. But what happens if after they have just about given up on love but miss the more intimate extras of being in a relationship they decide to satisfy their 'needs' by having a no-strings-attached relationship and stay best friends at the same time? Will it get awkward? Will it make them better friends? Or more? Read to find out! Not M rated but does include adult themes, drinking and some language. Sort of based off the movies about this kind of thing._

**A/N: Hey! So this is my very first FanFic and I've had some stories in my head for a while but I ain't much good at putting them into words or a proper story but I just thought 'What the heck!' and made an account and here I am! I love anything with this kind of story line but only when it's done well. I love both movies "Friends With Benefits" and "No Strings Attached" and even the American sitcom "Friends With Benefits" which only had 13 eps then got cancelled, so I was sad about that. I own none of these BTW! The characters are pretty OOC in this, they aren't much like they are on the show but I just imagine them like this for this story. It isn't M rated but does involve adult themes and drinking and stuff. As I said this story is based loosely on these but... I'm rambling. I do that a lot. Okay, so this is my first story, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

"Tonight was great." Alex Santiago said to her date Ryan who was dropping her off at her apartment. They were currently standing at her door after a their 4th date.

"Yeah, it was great..." Ryan said vaguely.

Alex looked at him weirdly. "Please, stop. you're enthusiasm is too much!" she remarked sarcastically. "What's up, you've been acting weird all night. Tell me." Alex smiled obliviously.

Ryan took a deep breath.

_"Here we go again..."_ Alex thought, mentally sighing and preparing herself for what she knew was coming next.

"It's been great but I don't think we're right for each other. We'd be so much happier seeing other people. " Ryan continued. "This isn't just for me, it's for your benefit too"

_"And there it is!"_ thought Alex.

"Oh, that's such a shame. But I guess we could still be friends." Alex told Ryan who smiled back obviously unaware of the sarcasm present in her voice.

"Totally! See this doesn't have to be-"

"Joking! I was joking! Dude, just go home!"

Alex slammed the door in his face. There were no tears as she'd been through this a million times before. She goes out with a guy, they have a nice time, have sex, soon after the guy gets bored and dumps her. She's done it, been there and bought the t-shirt. It happened so often it was almost comical. Like a weird routine.

Alex sighed and trudged back into her apartment and flopped onto the sofa. She was 23 years-old and had a list of exes longer than both her parents put together. To be honest, she'd lost faith in the whole 'love' thing.

Time for another part of her little 'routine'; calling her best friend who would listen, tell her the guy was a douche bag and have a new guy faster than you can say "life's a bitch".

The phone rung for a while but Alex had a pretty good idea why...

**"Sup Alex"**

Justin Russo, Alex's best friend of 10 years. He was 2 years older than her (25) and she talked to him about pretty much everything. He was often in a similar situation to the one she was in right now but it was sort of the other way round...

"Hey Justin. Guess what just happened."

**"Let's see, Ryan dumped you and you called me to tell me why it must be you and not them, blah blah blah and then we get drunk." Justin dead-panned.**

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Alex replied sarcastically.

**"You're so predictable."**

"Hey, you shut up! What were you doing that took so long for you to answer your phone?" she asked already knowing the answer.

**"I wasn't-"**

"Were you breaking up with another girl by text?"

**"She was dull!"**

"And you say _I'm_ predictable!" Alex rolled her eyes and Justin didn't need to see her to know that. Like he said, she's predictable.

Alex laughed, "I think there's something wrong with _both_ of us!"

**Justin laughed with her, "Probably... so the getting drunk thing...?"**

"You're place or mine?"

**"Knowing you as well as I do, you subconsciously prepared for this and have a fridge-full of beer whereas I have non so I conclude that I go to yours."**

"Man, it's scary how well you know me! Fine, besides I'm classed as 'under the influence of alcohol' anyway so I couldn't drive over."

**Justin laughed, "K, I'll see you in 5" and he hung up.**

Alex smiled. Talking to Justin always cheered her up. They just got each other, y'know. People at first thought they would do that whole cliche "best friends fall in love" thing but after two years even _they_ started to think that'd be weird.

As promised, Alex heard a knock at her door five minutes later. She opened it to find Justin in a white t-shirt and grey joggers. He didn't say it but Alex knew he liked to show off his admittedly impressive muscles. He obviously intended on spending the night (aka getting rather drunk and not be able to drive home).

"Is this heartbreak 101?" Justin asked jokingly.

Alex laughed "Get in you big dork!" and pulled him inside. "I'll get the beers."

**A/N: Sooooo.. how did you like it? Nothing like this has been done on a WOWP fanfic before and certainly not with Jalex. I've actually already wrote most of this story out already so I was sure I knew where it was going and didn't stop half way through cuz I had no idea how to continue. If you liked it feel free to click that awesome little review button at the bottom there and tell me what you thought! Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG chapter 2! I can't believe I actually got reviews! I have 5 at the moment which is just so cool! Shout outs to Santana123 for being my first review (Love your stories, they're amazing!) and PeetasCupcake as she gave an amazng review and she's one of my besties in real life! And just thanks so much for reading my story and I'm glad you like it so far. This is just Justin and Alex talking about their love lives a little and at the end you get a little bit from each of their POVs. The characters are quite different from the show so I want you to get to know how I've created them as this is how I imagine them in my head in this kind of story. So I hope you like this chap and enjoy :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP**

"Why can't my life be like a movie?" Alex groaned.

Her and Justin were currently lounging on her sofa drinking and watching a cheesy romance movie. They always watched movies like this when they had nights like these despite the fact they just depressed Alex by how perfect these people's lives were.

"Why would you want that? It'd just get boring. Something bad happens, then something good and then it would just alternate between the two until you get a happy ever after. You either have to wait until you're nearly dead for your happy ever after or the cycle would just keep happening over and over and over-"

"You put such a downer on everything! Why do I invite you over after break ups again?" Alex questioned pretending to be more annoyed at him than she actually was.

"Cuz I'm your best friend and offer emotional support to you when you need it." Justin replied trying to sound smart and logical, as usual.

"And this is what you call emotional support?" Alex looked at him, waiting for his 'genius' answer.

"No. This is what I call using my best friend's recent break up to get free booze." Justin smirked.

Alex feigned hurt, gasping and holding her hand up to her heart. She then cracked up and threw a pillow at Justin.

"Ow! No need for violence!" Justin cried.

"Oh, I'll show you violence!" Alex lunged at Justin and tackled him.

This may sound a bit odd but they did this all the time, more so when they're drunk though...

"Are you even trying?" Justin laughed, easily pushing Alex away.

Alex huffed and sat back, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She glared at Justin for a few seconds before cracking a smile and playfully hitting him. He laughed with her and pulled her into one of their famous hugs.

"Next movie?" He asked.

"Duh!" she replied giggling.

Justin POV

I put in the next movie and sat back down with Alex. I really enjoyed these nights where we just hung out and acted, well, like kids. I always did try my best to put a smile on her face though because although she said she was used to it, I could see getting dumped a million and one times did affect her. She thought she was cursed but I think she probably tries to hard to find 'the one' and ends up picking all the douche bags on her little quest. It's not hard to see why guys date her though; just cuz I'm her best friend does not mean I've never noticed the fact she is insanely gorgeous. Imagine being a teenage guy with _her_ as your best friend. Yeah, I know but I am a dude and I can't help it.

I'm not saying I'm perfect, I've been the dump_er_ about a million and one times. But I knew I wasn't going to get serious with these girls. Well, there were a few but seeing as I'm single you can guess how they worked out.

But Alex was my best friend and I did love her as just that. Don't take that the wrong way as everyone else does. We say it all the time, it's completely platonic.

Alex POV

I feel so much better already! Justin just seems to have this ability to make me feel happier like no one else can. I can hear you all now "aww, how cute". Actually if you have a best friend, no matter what gender, they will have the same effect on you. We just get each other despite the fact we're not even that similar. He's smart; I'm not, well not book smart anyway. He likes order and punctuality; I just don't care. Although, saying all that, I think I'm having an effect on him because the whole 'neat-freak' thing doesn't always apply. Like now but he's sorta drunk so that usually has something to do with it. _And_ he's had tons of girlfriends and dumped nearly all of them after less than 3 weeks or a month. I like to use that against him when his head starts to get a little big.

But girls throw themselves at him, so technically it's their fault. He is hot, yes, I have noticed that, I had to live through my teenage girl years (where you crush on almost any cute guy that smiles at you) with him as my best friend. But it's all platonic (great, he's got me using smart words...) and I love him as a friend and he knows that and I know he loves me back AS A FRIEND.

Now, if he falls asleep first I'm sure I have some whipped cream in the fridge...

No One POV

"What you thinking about?" Justin asked Alex.

"Nothing." Alex replied. "Love ya."

Justin laughed, "Love you too" he said ruffling her hair.

**A/N: Weeeelll... what did ya think? I like Justin in this story, he's actually quite cool and witty. And you've seen how they feel about each other. Platonic; just friends. The thing Alex said about a friend cheering you up is actually true though, my BFF cheers me up. I always miss her if I don't see her in a while. But back to the story and they have both noticed that the other is good-looking (cuz Selena is just insanely gorgeous and David is so fit and sexy. Can't deny that!) and they have had sorta crushes on each other before. But at this point I do believe they are just friends and they love each other. What do you think? REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chap is kind of a fun filler. Well, the first few are anyway just so you can get used to the characters and how I imagine them. It's pretty boring but I hope you get a giggle out of it anyway.**

**Thanks soooo much for the amazing reviews! I'm really surprised at how many it's gotten so soon but you don't know how happy they make me! Like, smile at the screen like a mental person happy!**

**PeetasCupcake - Max will be mentioned later on (quite a lot later on... soz)but now you've said I'll make him appear in some way.**

**DK and unknown - Thnx for reviewing! I totally accept anonymous reviewers as I used to be one myself for ages!**

**Saltana - Your welcome! And I'm happy you like the characters as they're quite different, especially Justin. Both of them are just horny I suppose. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

*1 week later*

Alex sighed. She was working her shift at the cafe/bar she worked at, 'The Coffee Bar'. She had gone to college to study art but lets face it, it was hard to get a decent job these days. And the art industry was tough! Justin got her the job as he worked there too and recommended her to the manager as she had done plenty of waitressing at his parents Sub Station when she was younger. Justin went to college too but struggled to find a job where his qualifications would actually come in useful. He'd tried obviously but he'd either not liked the job itself or the people that worked there (he refused to commit his life to a job under those conditions). So they both had this job to pay the bills but it paid good money and when they had shifts together it was more fun.

At the moment, Alex was waiting for this fun. Justin was due in a couple of minutes and she wanted some company.

Just as she was thinking this, Justin walked through the door.

"Oh, thank god you're here! I _need _someone to talk to!"

"Hello to you too, Alex. How are you today? Me, oh I'm fine, thanks for asking." Justin said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, now hurry up." Alex replied, ignoring his remark.

A couple of minutes later Justin came back out ready for work.

"So, anything new happened?" he asked.

"Nope. I think I'm going to go on a relationship vacation. No more guys... for a while anyway, of course."

"Good, I don't think your heart could take much more." Justin said seriously.

"What?" Alex questioned, "My heart is fine. What are you talking about?" she rolled her eyes at Justin's over-protectiveness.

"Whatever. Has it been this slow all day?" Justin changed the subject referring to the cafe.

"Pretty much. Why do you think I was almost dead from boredom?" Alex raised her eyebrows then smiled. "Oh well, you're here now."

"Yeah." Justin replied with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Alex squinted, realising this, wondering what he was planning. She turned round and as she was thinking this, she felt a smack on her butt. She turned around quickly, armed with her own dish cloth. She found Justin laughing holding a dish towel.

"What?" he said still laughing. "I'm bored."

"You'll pay for that, Russo!" Alex said deviously.

They played around a bit, smacking each other with dish towels and giggling.

"Hey! You two! I don't pay you to act like school children! Get back to work!" their manager, Ross, shouted at them.

"Sorry, Ross." they both mumbled, trying to hold in their laughter like school kids who had just been caught by the principal.

Ross huffed then walked off but not before giving them one of his famous death glares. After he'd gone they started laughing again.

"Do you think we'll get fired?" Alex asked between giggles.

"No, we're his best workers. Why would he want to fire us?" Justin replied. "Besides, we're totally professional."

They looked at each other and then burst out laughing again.

Another hard day at work for them...

**A/N: Pretty boring, I know but as I said it's kind of a filler. But I hope you're liking it so far and if you do plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 already! Thnx so much for all the great reviews even though ut was just a sort of filler. I really appreciate all of them! This one has Alex talking to her girl friends. Harper is there, obviously but Skye is someone I made up. She has black hair, blue eyes and has a 'cruel to be kind' attitude. She does most of the talking though. I like her, she makes me laugh! She does most of the talking though as I find it easier to write her dialogue. Harper just sits there most of the time and wonders why on earth she is friends with them, lol. I think this chap is a bit longer but things will start to heat up soon I hope...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP**

A few days later, Alex, Harper and Skye were having a coffee in their favourite coffee shop and were sitting outside. Alex was currently being bored to tears by Harper and Skye talking about their successful relationships. Harper was all "Zeke this" and "Zeke that" and Skye was the same except Zeke's name was replaced by her boyfriend Matt's name. She was sure they were trying to hint something to her.

"Okay I get it! Zeke and Matt are amazing and you love them! Can't you just say it once and then move on?" Alex snapped finally not being able to take it any longer. "I get it, you two are in happy relationships and I'm a currently single serial-dater!"

"Well we weren't really saying that but now that you mention it..." Harper trailed off, looking over at Skye.

"You've had more boyfriends and one-night stands than we could shake a stick at and you still haven't found anyone you're happy with." Skye finished. She was always very blunt.

"Gee, thanks! I hadn't noticed that _completely_ obvious fact of my sad life!" Alex's voice gradually got louder as she spoke. "You're such great friends! Especially you, Skye!"

Skye just smiled in return. Alex had known Skye since college and they were roommates. All three had become great friends over the years but they did clash due to their quite similar personalities. Harper always tried to be the peacemaker of the group or she just kept quiet and thought happy thoughts.

"Any time." Skye said sweetly, flipping her black hair and winking at Alex then laughing at her friends unamused face.

"But seriously Alex, maybe if you stopped trying then the right guy would come to you." Harper offered.

"Before you start speaking in fairy tales and cliches, I'm on a relationship vacation so that might just happen."

_"And a unicorn will become President"_ Alex thought sarcastically, not wanting to put her friend down when she was just trying to help.

"See, things are looking up already!" Harper smiled as though all was well in the world. That's Harper for you, always trying to see the bright side. Skye on the other hand...

"Pfft! Relationship vacation? Sounds like giving up and becoming a singleton for the rest of your life, to me!" ... was the kind of person who said the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth... except when lying was essential to improving her life or just helping herself. At least they were very similar in that way.

"Why do I hang out with you guys again? You just seem to depress me further! At least Justin is better company than you..." she mumbled the last part not meaning for them to hear it. But they did.

"Wondered when he was going to come into the conversation." Skye said.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex said, annoyed at having the whole 'we're just friends' conversation with them _again_!

"If you think he's so great why don't you just date him and get it over with. You have lots in common, he's hot so are you and you don't have to worry about forgetting his name cuz you've known him for years." Skye listed boredly.

Alex groaned, "I am not having this conversation with you again! We don't have much in common, we're more the 'opposites attract' type," at this Skye raised her eyebrows about to say something but stopped when Alex gave her a warning glare. She continued, "I have realised he's hot but I'm over that now and it would be awkward _because_ I've known him for years." Alex sat back, happy with her answer.

"You never know, he could be good in bed." Skye smirked sipping her coffee.

"I hate you." Alex said flatly, clearly not amused. Harper just sat there through this whole thing, wishing she could just slip away and leave them to their nonsense bickering.

"Speak of the devil..." Skye mumbled.

"What?" Alex turned to see Justin heading their way. She waved at him.

"Hey!" she said, glad to see him and get out of that stupid conversation (argument) with Skye.

"Hey girls. Oh, Harper, Zeke said that you've to meet him at the fountain." Justin informed the red-head.

"Oh thanks! Gotta go now! Bye!" Harper practically skipped off.

"I gotta go too. I have a _boyfriend_ to be getting back to." Skye purposely put emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Okay, bye!" Alex replied rudely as Skye walked off, enjoying her friend's reaction to her little speech.

"What was that about?" Justin asked, oblivious to the conversation they just had.

_"Thank God for that!"_ Alex thought relieved he had no idea that Skye had just suggested they date and... _"that's too weird to even think about!" _Alex couldn't finish that sentence. _"Damn Skye!"_

"Nothing, just the usual. You don't want to know." she replied.

"No, I do not. Treat you to another coffee?" he asked.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alex asked jokingly, giggling and playfully shoving him.

"I have no idea." Justin laughed with her. "No idea..."

**A/N: Justin had to come into it at the end, didn't he? I seriously don't plan what I write! I just sit clueless as to what to write and then I start writing something then a chapter happens! But as I said before, things will start to heat up (if ya know what I mean *wink wink* lol) very soon... so if you wanna see that then REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! So happy with the reviews for the last chap and I was very happy you guys liked Skye. She was fun to write so I'm glad you all enjoyed her 'bluntness'. And PeetasCupcake okay take my plot bunny *gives plot bunny*. I call it Mr Nibbles (private joke). Okay so this chap is where things start to get interesting! I've moved it on a few weeks too. I've never wrote stuff like this before so bear with me. I'm gunna try and make this story go at a good pace; not too quick but not too slow. I'll let them have their fun for a while lol! So I'll shut up now and on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

*3 weeks later*

It was Saturday night and neither of them had work the next day so guess what they were doing... having another one of their nights in, drinking and talking and watching crappy movies. Well, it was their favourite activity. And they were discussing their favourite topic...

"I've not been out with a guy in like a month! I don't actually know how people do this, it's just so depressing!" Alex moaned.

"Me neither," Justin agreed. "But, like, with a girl obviously." He added.

"Obviously." Alex rolled her eyes. She continued, "It's not just the fact that I've not been with a guy in ages but that I've not _been_ with a guy in ages, y'know?" Alex raised her eyebrows, putting emphasis on the word "been" to try and hint her point.

"I know the feeling" Justin mumbled understanding his friends frustration.

"I wish I could just get a guy, do it with him and not go into some big relationship. Just because I sleep with a guy doesn't mean I want to spend weeks with him!"

"Or days..." Justin said to himself not expecting her to hear.

"Heard that!" Alex said hitting Justin.

"But I do see your point, though." Justin agreed. "If only everyone thought that way but at the same time didn't turn out to be a jerk or a-"

"Slut?" Alex finished for him. She sighed, "If only..."

They just sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks and actually paying attention to the movie.

Alex glanced at Justin then looked away, then glanced back and she did this a few times, thinking as she was doing so.

Then it hit her. She sat up, eyes widened slightly and grinning. She scooted closer to Justin and just looked at him, still wearing her grin.

Justin just sat there for a few seconds before glancing at her then turning his attention back to the TV.

"What?" he asked.

"I have an idea." she said slowly, continuing to grin.

"What _kind_ of idea?" Justin asked also slowly, now turning to look at her, curious.

"An idea that will please both of us and, how shall I put this? 'Satisfy' our 'needs', so to speak." she replied.

"Tell me, what is this oh-so-brilliant idea that will please us both and 'satisfy' our 'needs', so to speak?" he mocked her slightly. She ignored this and continued but what she said next surprised him to say the least.

"Let's have sex." she announced as though she had just announced a solution to all of the worlds problems.

"Excuse me?" Justin said flatly, wondering how much she had actually drunk.

"We basically just said that we both would love it if people just slept with each other for fun but without any commitment or complications but no one else seems to think that way... except us!" she explained.

Justin hated to admit it but she had a good point and they did basically just say that. But the fact he was actually intrigued by the idea was freaking him out a little...

Justin POV

She's my best friend and has been for 10 years and I'm actually considering sleeping with her to satisfy my 'male needs' and possibly complicating our friendship and making it awkward.

But if we are such good friends then it shouldn't affect us. It shouldn't be a big deal. All friends of the opposite gender sleep with each other at some point... don't they?

Alex POV

I know, it's completely crazy but it makes sense! Sure it could make things a bit weird but if our friendship is strong enough then it shouldn't make any difference... well it will make a bit of a difference but nothing huge. The fact that I actually want to do this is a little freaky though... But it's for a good cause!

I wonder what he's thinking? I hope he doesn't leave or tell me I'm strange. If he does I'll just blame it on the booze (that should work). Man, he thinks for a long time!

No One POV

Alex just stared at Justin as he thought.

"Well..." she said, trying to get him to actually speak.

He finally looked at her. They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Justin took Alex by surprise.

He kissed her.

Not sweetly but roughly, like he wanted something. Luckily Alex wanted this too and was quick to respond (much to Justin's relief).

"Wow.." Alex spoke between kisses. "You are a pretty good kisser."

"Not bad yourself" he replied in the same manor.

They talked because it made it less... romantic. They were still friends and friends they were going to stay.

They continued to make out on the sofa but suddenly Justin stood up, bringing Alex with him.

"I've never been a big fan of doing it on the sofa." he said and Alex nodded and started kissing him again.

They stumbled into her bedroom which is where clothes started to be removed.

"Man, you are desperate!" Alex joked, laughing.

"Haha, you're so funny." Justin said sarcastically, checking her out.

_"Not bad..."_ he thought.

She stared at him too.

_"Does he _live_ at the gym?" _she thought (not complaining).

They continued to laugh and talk and kiss doing something they never thought they'd ever do.

"Are we really doing this?" Alex asked a bit breathless now.

"I think we are." Justin said.

They looked at each other then started laughing at the insanity of the situation then continued what they were doing, still laughing. Still friends...

**A/N: Eeeppp! How was it? Was it any good? It felt really weird writing stuff like that but I hoped you thought it was okay. It wasn't too dirty I don't think but it sorta had to be a bit like that otherwise it would've been boring and sort of missing the whole point. This chap was kinda based off the movie quite a bit. I'm really getting into writing this story, I never thought I would ever write one like this but I'm so surprised at what I'm churning out. So tell me what you thought and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and favourites and alerts and everything, it's so amazing that this story ahs got such a good reaction! And just a shout out to The Demon of Darkness who I've been PMing tryin to give her a bit of advice. She's so nice and you guys should check her out and talk to her! So this is the next day... will it be awkward or not? Read to find out! I hope you like this chap and it's really just their thoughts after the night before. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

It was the morning after the night before and Justin was currently getting dressed and Alex was still laying in bed (it _was_ Alex). So far everything seemed fine; no weird atmosphere or anything. Neither of them had said it in so many words but they enjoyed last night.

"Are you ever going to get up?" Justin asked Alex, throwing some of her clothes at her.

She groaned, "No." She rolled over away from Justin attempting to go back to sleep.

He just laughed and walked round to the other side of the bed and sat down on the bed next to her. He shoved her and was rewarded with another groan from Alex.

"You can't actually _never_ get up because you still have to go to the bathroom and eat and-"

She finally sat up, her brown locks messed up and face free of make-up and glared at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're so grumpy in the mornings." Justin complained before smirking and pushing her back down and hovering over her. She simply laughed.

"Y'know, last night was pretty fun." he said to her quietly, smiling.

"Yeah, it was." she replied softly. She looked at him for a few seconds before slowly closing her eyes trying to fall back into her rudely interrupted slumber.

He rolled his eyes at his unbelievably lazy friend. But before he got up he leant down and bit her neck quickly causing her to squeal.

"Get up! I'll treat you to breakfast." He called as he walked out of her room.

Justin POV

Okay, last night was amazing! At times I thought it was a bit weird but those thoughts went away quickly. I think I am actually going to enjoy this a _lot _more than I thought I would. I never thought I'd say this but deciding to sleep with Alex is one of the best things I've ever done. Man, this is getting a bit weird... but I sort of like it.

No One POV

Alex just sat there shocked but she still had a smile on her face, holding her hand to her neck.

_"This is so perfect!"_ she thought, referring to their 'arrangement'.

Alex POV

Wow... let's put it this way, Justin is in my top 3. A little weird I guess but I still feel like his friend and not like we should be anything more. This is amazing! I get the best part of a relationship without actually _being_ in a relationship. Why didn't I think of this before! I don't know why people say I'm not smart because this idea is pure genius. Not that I'm bragging or anything... Something tells me this is going to be a fun time ahead...

No One POV

Then she sighed as she realised she had to get up and get dressed.

_"Oh well,"_ she thought getting up, _"at least I get a free breakfast!"_

*At the cafe eating breakfast*

"Man, you know how to treat a girl!" Alex told Justin as she ate her breakfast (her favourite; scrambled egg and salmon on toast. Yum!) **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else.)**

"Well actually, I just know that if I put food in front of you, you'll be happy."

Alex was going to protest but then she just shrugged as this was pretty much true. Food was one of her weaknesses; especially free food that she didn't have to make herself.

"I love this. Nothing is weird or awkward; we're still just us! See, I told you so!" Alex smiled.

"I don't recall saying anything about it being weird or awkward." Justin replied.

"But you thought it. Besides, I just love saying that to you."

They continued to eat their breakfast until they were done and Justin payed the bill. They then took a stroll to walk off their breakfast.

"How long do you think we'll do this for?" Justin questioned.

"Hmmm," Alex wondered. "I don't know. I never really thought about that. Maybe just until we feel we want to stop I guess?" she continued really not sure of when this _would_ actually stop.

Justin just nodded.

They walked and talked about random stuff; work, friends, parents. Eventually they were back at Alex's apartment block where Justin was dropping her off so he could go back to his apartment and get changed into new clothes.

_"We should probably think about keeping spare clothes at each other's apartments"_ Justin took a mental note.

"So, when will we next have some 'fun'?" Justin raised his eyebrows smirking.

"Knowing us?" Alex grinned and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "Soon. Very soon..."

**A/N: Everything seems to be normal at the moment. I'll probably just do a few chapters of them having their 'fun' before they start getting all deep and serious and stuff. But plz review and tell me what you think of the story so far and what you think may happen (apart from the obvious, of course).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! I got this review from anon and I did say at the beginning it's pretty much based off those films cuz I don't have a great original imagination. And that's just the way I wrote it without those characters. Some come in later on but I didn't find them necessary right now. But thnx for your review and all the others. You guys are amazing! So this is a little bit of a filler but I said I'd have a few chapters of fun before all the emotions and stuff came into it. I hope you find it fun to read though cuz this is just quite a fun story (at least I hope it is!) and I don't want to make it all serious and sad. It's like a cheesy rom-com but not a movie... Oh, that just reminded me that one day I just had this thought that one day in the future David Henrie and Selena Gomez did a movie in which they played love interests! Who else would LOVE to see that movie! I ship Jelena (fuck up haters!) but I have to admit Delena are cute too... Oh well, you can tell me what you think. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Giggling, Alex flopped down on the sofa wearing nothing but underwear and one of Justin's shirts. They were in Justin's apartment and decided to go back there after a boring shift at work and they both needed 'cheering up'. Their arrangement had been going on for a week and so far they were loving it.

Justin picked up Alex's legs to sit down (as she was hogging the sofa) and then put them down so she was just about sitting on him.

"This has got to be my best idea yet." Alex proclaimed, wrapping an arm around Justin's neck to help her sit up.

"Yeah. Not that you have many to choose from" Justin replied.

"I've had loads of ideas!" Alex protested.

"And how many have actually been _good_ ideas?" Justin responded.

Alex opened her mouth to argue but when she thought about it she hadn't actually had many good ideas so she just closed her mouth and huffed. Justin laughed at this then tried to cheer her up by kissing her temple and then working his way down to her neck.

She laughed and grabbed his hair to pull his face to hers, "Stop it!" she told him still laughing.

"Guess I just can't help myself." he replied huskily whilst smirking. **(A/N: He smirks a lot in this story doesn't he?) **He then kissed her quickly on the lips causing her to giggle once again.

_"Why do I keep giggling like a damn school girl?"_ she thought.

She continued to think about this until she lost her train of thought as Justin pulled her in for a heated make out session to which she gladly responded.

_"Does he treat every girl he's with like this?"_ she wondered but none-the-less enjoying the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

Alex's phone rang so she reluctantly pulled away and reached over to pick it up. She looked at the called ID and saw it was her mom. She rolled her eyes as her mom called her everyday (sometimes twice, much to her annoyance) but she knew that since she was the only child her mom just missed her (despite the fact she only lived about 15 minutes away). She pressed the 'answer' button,

"Hey, mom." Alex said. Justin raised his eyebrows at her and smiled quite amused as he knew that Alex got a bit annoyed with her mom always calling her. His mom was pretty much the same though but she worried more about his younger brother, Max (who was 3 years younger than him) now as he was at college studying business (it was a shock to them all but Max had grown up and was quite sensible now but he did have his moments).

**"Alex! How are you today? How was work?" her mom questioned although she could already guess her daughter's answers but she had to ask anyway.**

"I'm fine and work was slow and boring." Alex replied or should she say repeated as she said nearly the exact same thing everyday.

**"Good. What are you doing now?"**

"Oh, I'm at Justin's just hanging out." she replied. It was pretty much the truth but they were 'hanging out' a little differently to how they normally would've before... but her mom did not need to know that. Justin chuckled at her answer. She nudged him to try and keep him quiet.

**"Of course you are." Louisa Santiago rolled her eyes at her daughter's reply. She loved Justin, like a son almost but she still found it quite amusing that even after 10 years, him and Alex were still thick as thieves. She continued, "So I was thinking, we could go out for dinner tomorrow night. About 7 at that little Italian restaurant we like? You can even bring Justin if you like." she added knowing Alex would want some company 'her own age'.**

"That sounds good. Let me ask just ask Justin." she replied.

Hey Justin!" Alex called, pretending to be shouting to Justin not wanting her mom to know he was actually so close to her that he had heard the whole conversation. "Do you wanna go out for dinner with me and my parents tomorrow night at that little Italian place?" she tried to conceal her laughter.

"Sounds good!" Justin tried to make his voice sound far away but trying not to laugh at the same time

"He said he'll come." Alex told her mom.

**"Great! See you there! Bye sweetie, love you!" her mom said.**

"K, you too!" Alex said and hung up.

Her and Justin looked at each other before they burst out laughing not being able to contain it any longer. He then pulled her in for another kiss and they continued what they were doing before, still laughing.

**A/N: Well they are certainly enjoying themselves! Next chapter will be dinner with the parents. That should be fun! LOL! So Max is still here but he might not really be in the story as he's in college but he's 22 in the story. Alex is an only child and her Mum's name (it felt so weird writing 'mom' all the time as I'm not American!) is Louisa and her Dad's name is Karl. Justin's parents are just Jerry and Theresa as he's still a Russo. They will come into it a bit later on or at least I'm sure Theresa will but I'll try and get Jerry in at some point. Sorry if uploads are a bit slow, I'm doing Stage Crew at my school show ('Little Shop Of Horrors', it's soooo good! I love it!) and the show goes on for three nights and I won't be home til after 10 at night and on the last night there's an aftershow party that goes on til 11 and THEN I'm going on an end of year school trip to M&D's ("Scotland's Theme Park" that's what they say on the adverts anyway...) the next day so I'm gunna be SHATTERED by the end of the week! But plz review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, it's dinner with the parents this time! I hope it's funny and you enjoy it! I am like well tired cuz I've been doing stage crew and then I went on a school trip to M&D's today (and went on cool rides and swore like there was no fucking tomorrow. I miss doing the show, me and my friend talked to this guy who played one of the leads and he was our pimp (not really but it was this joke we had) and we miss him so much! He has left school now and he was like 3 years older than us but he was soooo funny. Sad. Oh well back to the story! I can't actually believe I've managed to GET to chapter 8. Before I start each chapter I just sit, staring at my laptop thinking "WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I WRITE?". I apologize for the swearing in these but I do swear a lot... mostly in my head though. But I do have no idea what I'm about to write, I mean I have an idea... sort of... and I just have to try and extend it to form an ACTUAL chapter. Man, I should shut up about myself! On with the story before I go off topic again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

"Why did you have to change _three_ times?" Justin asked annoyed that they were now 10 minutes late for dinner with Alex's parents.

"Well I wanted to look nice!" Alex said as though it was obvious.

"It's your _parents_! I'm not sure they're that concerned about whether or not your outfit is 'in season'." Justin retorted.

They had just got out the taxi outside the restaurant and were now rushing to get inside. Justin being Justin arrived early at Alex's apartment (wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, a grey suit jacket and black jeans; casual yet dressy) so they could go together but then Alex being Alex was not even dressed yet and insisted they had loads of time and would be on there on time. It wasn't all Alex's fault; Justin did get a bit distracted by his friend's attire when he arrived (referring back to the fact she wasn't yet dressed) and that wasted 5 minutes. Alex had finally decided on a creamy coloured dress with detailing at the chest area and a gold belt. **(A/N: The one she wore for MTV New Year's Eve, I can't describe stuff so the link is on my profile!) **Her hair was curled and she didn't have much make-up on, mostly eye make-up.

They ran into the restraunt, slightly out of breath, and found Alex's parents. They just stared at them. Alex offered a smile.

"Sorry we're late." she said sitting down. "I couldn't decide what to wear."

"Alex, we aren't that bothered about whether you look 'red-carpet-ready' or not." her mother told her, rolling her eyes a little.

"Told you so." Justin muttered to Alex earning him a glare from Alex and a chuckle from her parents.

"Can we just order already?" Alex huffed.

They ordered their meals and drinks and made small talk about work, friends, TV and then along came the dreaded topic of conversation.

"So... how is your guys' love life getting on?" Louisa asked. She knew all too well that they were both catastrophies when it came to relationships; they just couldn't hold one down.

"How do you think?" Alex replied raising her eyebrows at her mom.

Her mom just sighed and shook her head.

"Alex, we're just getting worried you'll never find anyone. I mean, if you can't hold down a relationship for barely a month then how are you meant to manage years?" her dad, Karl told his only daughter. Justin was just starting to laugh at this. "I don't know what you're laughing at Justin, you're older and just as bad."

Alex let out one loud laugh at this.

"Are you _ever_ going to take this seriously?" Louisa asked getting quite annoyed with the pair's attitude towards settling down.

"Maybe eventually. But right now I'm perfectly happy." Alex glanced at Justin out of the corner of her eye and smiled a little. Justin smiled too as he knew exactly what she meant and felt the exact same way.

The adults didn't notice this little exchange though and just looked at each other and sighed. They would never understand how their minds worked and to be honest they weren't sure they wanted to.

This was almost like a trigger for Justin and Alex as after they had finished talking about their non-existant love lives, the rest of the night seemed to be full of secret looks and 'accidentally' touching each other under the table. Some might call it harmless flirting.

At one point just, before they were about to get up to leave, Louisa noticed the pair whispering and laughing and found this strange as they would not normally keep their conversation to themselves but would talk quite loudly and sometimes even embarassed them with their loud laughing that attracted the annoyed stares of other diners. She got quite curious and announced she was going to the bathroom before they left and motioned for Alex to go with her.

Alex thought nothing of it as this happened every time they went out; they would have a little mother/daughter chat; or as Alex would call it, her mom trying to tell her what she should be doing in life.

Once they were in the bathroom, Louisa spoke. "Are you and Justin alright?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Alex asked slowly wondering why her mom would ask that.

"You just didn't seem as... loud as you normally are. More quiet; whispering." she replied pretending to be more interested in touching up her make-up in an attempt to sound casual.

"Maybe we just didn't feel like sharing our private business with the rest of the restaurant." Alex said wondering what on earth her mom was getting at.

"Oh... it just looked like there was something going on..." Louisa said vaguely.

"Like what?" Alex was getting annoyed now.

"Let's just say it looked quite... cute." Louisa smiled a little at this. She wasn't very comfortable with her daughter being best friends with an older guy at first but eventually came to realise Justin was a great guy and that they got on really well. She never really admitted it but she had hoped Alex would find someone like Justin but they had been friends for so long she could never actually imagine her actually _with_ Justin.

"Cute?" Alex questioned and looked at her mom as though she was insane. As long as she didn't know what they were really doing...

"You two are so different you're actually quite similar, if that makes sense." Louisa pointed out.

"Is this going somewhere?" Alex asked impatiently.

"So there's nothing going on with you two then?" Louisa said finally getting to her point.

"What? No!" Alex laughed.

"Okay! Just wondering." Louisa raised her hands.

They walked out of the restaurant and said their goodbyes then got in their seperate taxis.

They finally got to Alex's apartment where Alex took of her shoes and then flung them on the floor. She sighed as her feet were getting sore in those shoes and was glad to take them off.

"What did your mom want to talk about?" Justin asked stretching from sitting all night.

Alex snorted, "She thought there was something 'going on' between us" she said putting air quotes around the words 'going on'.

Justin chuckled, "Seriously?"

Alex just nodded in reply.

"Weird" Justin shook his head. "Wonder what gave her that idea?"

He then pushed Alex against a wall and picked her up whilst kissing her. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed back with as much enthuisiasm.

"No idea..." she mumbled against his lips.

**A/N: Wow, that has gotta be one of my longest chaps yet, I think! I know there wasn't much talk over dinner but I couldn't be bothered to actually write all the small talk as it's currently midnight right now and I'm tired and I'm shit at all that stuff. It would've been boring anyway and I'd rather get to the interesting bit. Alex's mum thought they were together! LOL! I sorta gave you a little insight into her mum's (and a little bit of her dad's. I can never write much for the dads, I just find that mothers are usually nosy and ask thing s like that) opinion on them and their lives. Something tells me they wouldn't approve of what they are doing... Tell me what you thought and REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 here we go! I can't believe I have over 40 reviews for this story and it's my first one! Couple of random shout outs, OriginallyUnknown, so cool that you have an account now! Santana123, your reviews are always so nice and I love your stories too! ausllylover13 thanks so much for reviewing! HarryHermioneEdwardBella thank you for reviewing all the chaps you did and nice name! Lol! There's more so I'll just say thnx to every single person who has reviewed and plz continue! So I thought I would just make this chap mostly about their feelings and stuff so it'll be in their POVs most of the time. I don't think anything is really gonna happen in this chap but it's good to see what they think of the whole situation and how they think of each other now and all that jazz. I've moved it on a couple of weeks cuz I can't be bothered filling in days and days of casual sex and stuff so it's been going on for about 3 weeks now. If you want you can imagine a sort of montage that they do in the movies. It also involves some flashbacks of others noticing their moods changing; like they're really happy. Skye is back too and Theresa is in this chap talking to Justin. Jerry gets a little metion at the end too. I don't imagine this being an incredibly long story probably no more than 15 maybe? I dunno but I've managed nine chapters so far so that's something. Oh well, I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

*2 weeks later*

Justin and Alex were lying in Alex's bed laughing and talking quietly. They had been sleeping together for 3 weeks now and if it was even possible, they were even closer than before.

"This has probably been the funnest 3 weeks of my life." Alex sighed contently.

"Is 'funnest' even a word?" Justin asked, laughing at his friend's lack of respect for proper English.

"Why don't you check in a dictionary, dork." Alex retorted.

"Whatever, it has been really fun." Justin agreed.

Justin POV

And I wasn't lying. I really had loved the last 3 weeks. I just felt closer to Alex on a whole new level... wow that sounded weird! I always loved spending time with her but now I still enjoy it in the same way I enjoyed it before but now I also enjoy in a different way...

I actually think people around me have noticed something different because even my parents said something about me looking happy.

_*Flashback in No One POV*_

_Justin was sitting on an empty chair in his parents' Sub Station and was talking with them while they cleared up as they had closed for the night._

_"Justin, you seem in a good mood lately. Has something happened?" his mom asked, curious as to her son's almost constant smile on his face._

_"No. Is it a crime to be in a good mood?" Justin replied looking at his mom weirdly, the smile still not leaving his face._

_"Of course not!" she laughed. "It's just, I don't know you just seem different... like you have this glint in your eye that I can't remember seeing before."_

_"A 'glint' in my eye?" Justin quirked an eyebrow._

_"Yeah..." Theresa said slowly, thinking. Then she widened her eyes and looked at her son and smiled (quite creepily, he thought). "Is there a girl?" she asked already getting excited at the thought her eldest had finally found someone._

_"Uh, no." Justin shook his head laughing. "I haven't even been on a date in weeks."_

_"Are you sure?" his persistent mother asked. "Maybe there is a girl but you just haven't realised it yet." she said._

_"There is _no_ girl." Justin insisted. There wasn't... although he hadn't really _looked_ at any other girls since him and Alex, y'know... but maybe that was because he was happy and didn't feel like he really needed a girlfriend at that moment in time._

_"Look, Justin." Theresa sat down with her son. "I know I've probably told you stuff like this a million times but... love is usually in the place you least expect to find it but it's there whether you like it or not. Sometimes it could even have been there for a while but doesn't really become obvious until later on." Justin didn't normally listen to his mom's ramblings about love but this time he was really listening._

_Justin just sat there, deep in thought trying to make sense of what his mom had just said. Theresa could see he was deep in thought._

_"You'll figure it out. " she said softly and ruffled his hair like she used to when he was younger while he still sat there. She then stood up and headed to the kitchen leaving him with his thoughts._

_"Jerry! You better be cleaning that kitchen and not eating leftovers!"_

_*Flashback over back to Justin POV*_

I still haven't quite figured that out. I mean the only 'girl' in my life at the moment is Alex really but that doesn't really count because we're not actually dating or anything like that. And when other guys speak to her and attempted to flirt (seriously, it's pathetic) that weird feeling I get is just because she's my best friend so obviously I'm quite protective of her, it's not jealousy or anything stupid like that!

It's like people think I'm falling for my best friend (not that they know they're talking about Alex) or something like that and I'm totally _not_ falling for Alex... right?

Alex POV

I've enjoyed these past few weeks so much. I've always loved hanging out with Justin because I just feel comfortable around him but now I feel even _more_ comfortable! I guess he just makes me happy... in a non-romantic way, of course!

This happy feeling must be showing because even my friends said the other day that I didn't seem so 'depressed' lately...

_*Flashback in No One POV*_

_"...and he held my hand the whole time!" Harper gushed. She was telling Alex and Skye about some romantic date Zeke took her on. They were sitting in her living room having a girlie day; they had just gone shopping and were now having a little gossip. _

_Alex and Skye listened patiently to Harper as she was always a bit hyper talking about Zeke despite the fact they had been going out for like 6 years. They both just smiled as she (finally) finished her story._

_"Wow, Alex." Skye commented. "You didn't barf or anything throughout that _entire_ story." she put emphasis on the word 'entire' referring to how long it was. Both Alex and Harper rolled their eyes at Skye._

_"Well maybe this little vacation from men has been a good thing." Alex said simply, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly yet still wearing a little grin on her face that she had been wearing all day. She did know that Justin had something to do with her mood though._

_"No. That's not it." Skye said, thinking of a reason why her normally depressed, unlucky-in-love friend was suddenly cheerful. It puzzled her._

_Harper snorted, "Maybe she's in love." she began laughing after she'd said it, knowing Alex was not a lovey-dovey type person. Alex just laughed a little with her._

_Skye though, didn't find this so unreasonable and sat up straight with a look of realisation on her face. "Maybe she is Harper. Maybe she is..." Skye looked at Alex and waggled her eyebrows._

_Alex let out one big laugh a this. "You can't be serious! Don't you have to actually be with a guy to be in love anyway?" Alex questioned, thinking she'd won this one._

_"Not really." Harper said. "Maybe he's been there but you haven't noticed him and then one day he'll come in and sweep you off your feet!" Harper proclaimed practically tearing up at the thought._

_"Okay, you read _way_ too many sappy romance novels." Skye said looking pointedly at Harper who huffed and sat back. "But she has a point I suppose. Maybe he's been there all along but you just pushed any feelings aside without realising." she told Alex._

_"Yes. And the next time I see this 'mystery man' it will just click and we'll live happily ever after!" Alex proclaimed sarcastically, pretending to actually believe it. "And then, a big group of pigs will fly across the sky." her voice got more flat towards the end of the sentence and looked at Skye with an 'are you serious?' look._

_"Ugh! You're impossible!" Skye gave up but just before she did she gave Alex a few last words of advice before they moved on to another topic of conversation. "But seriously, just think about it."_

_*Flashback over back to Alex POV*_

I did think about it but I couldn't think of anything that made much sense. But then again, the way people spoke about love, it didn't really make any sense anyway. Justin doesn't count because the thing we have is just some fun; messing around. I mean, I haven't looked at any other guys lately. I'm not sure _why_ exactly but I guess it's just because I'm not in need of a boyfriend right now, I'm happy with Justin and what we're doing now; I don't know about the future but I'm happy _now_.

What do they mean 'right in front of me'? Ugh! I hate thinking hard!

No One POV

They had both sat in silence thinking about this and eventually without realising it they had fell asleep... in each others arms.

**A/N: Awwww... cute ending! So this is where all the deep stuff is gunna start coming into it. And people around them have noticed something but even **_**they**_** haven't figured it out yet! They just see them as friends still just like the duo themselves. Haven't they read the summary to this story? LOL, just kidding! Man, I say LOL ALL THE TIME now! And actually saying it as a word cuz who can be arsed to say every letter seperately? It's probs a Scottish thing cuz that's all us kids say up here. We're so lazy, instead of ACTUALLY laughing out loud we just say LOL... weird, I know! REVIEW for more! Oh, and the dress Alex wore to the dinner is on my profile now. I forgot to put it on before so if you haven't seen it yet you can check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We're into double figures! So chapter 10. I'm happy with the pace this story has gone at cuz they're not even together yet so, yeah. Writer's block is starting to kick in but I'm gunna fight it and try and make this as good as I can! Thank you all SO much for all the amazing reviews, favourites and alerts! I'm practically crying with happiness! JazzyKanani thanks, ur so sweet and plz guys read her story 'Choices Make New Dimensions' cuz it's so good! roganjalex, I loved ur review so thnx! And more thnx to candace l, Santana123, Originally Unknown and Guest! I just love thanking people! Back to the story now. Good news! Max is gunna be in this chap! Yeah, I know! And he's gunna try and make his brother see sense! I'm tryin to think of some random things he could say... I know I'm random but not in a Max way, I would randomly say something like 'penguins are squidgy'... I like penguins, get over it! He's a bit more grown up as he normally is when he's older in fics but I'd describe him as a bit... slow. And excuse his language (he only has one swear so it's no biggie). Oh well, hope you like the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

"... and it took me an hour to realise my watch had stopped!" Max said, telling Justin and Alex of one of his bizarre stories that had nothing to do with anything. They just laughed at his random story, finding his stupidness (that they loved) funny.

Max was visiting for a week as he had finished college and was then going to go on a road trip with his friends round America. (He said he's like to know more about the country he lives in. This was triggered by the fact he only recently discovered Nebraska wasn't in the North Pole.). He was currently having lunch with Justin and Alex as he'd missed his brother and his buddy very much. He saw Justin a few months ago but he hadn't seen Alex in just over a year as she was usually on vacation with her friends or visiting relatives in Texas when he came to visit over the holidays.

"Oh..." Alex was wiping away tears from laughing so much. "Classic, Max. Classic." she said rather out of breath form all the laughing she had done. She found Max absolutely hilarious. She didn't get how him and Justin were related; Justin was this smart, neat-freak, nagging dork (but she loved him still...) and Max was so care-free, untidy and random. She loved Max like the little brother she never had.

"So, enough about me and my adventures," Max said after they had all stopped laughing. "How have you guys been, same boring lives and job and same hopeless love-lives?"

"Wow, you must be psychic." Justin told his brother sarcastically.

"At least I'm not you!" Max retorted laughing at his own joke.

Alex laughed at this too. She then looked at the clock on her phone and sighed.

"Ugh. Speaking of boring job, I have to go to work." Alex got up as did Max to hug her. She laughed and walked into his open arms and gave him a tight hug. "It was great to see you again, Max. Have fun on your road trip." she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you too." He replied, smiling back.

She walked behind Justin and ruffled his hair saying, "Later, dork!" before walking off.

Justin rolled his eyes and fixed his hair. Max sat back down and just looked at him in disbelief.

"_How_ have you not fucked her yet?" he asked.

Justin practically choked on air. "What?" he said laughing slightly at his brother's bluntness.

"Dude, she gets hotter every time I see her! And you spend nearly every moment of every day with her! You must have amazing self-control!" Max praised his brother.

"If you think she's so hot then why haven't you made a move then?" Justin questioned, ignoring his indigestion -_Jealousy_.

_"Shut up, brain!"_

"I see her as a sister. I still think she's hot but I don't see her that way." Max replied. "But you see her as a _friend_ so for you it's still possible." he concluded.

"This is ridiculous" Justin mumbled. "Yes she is attractive but why do I have to act upon it?" he continued, despite the fact he had already 'acted upon it' technically.

"C'mon! All friends of the same gender sleep with each other at _some_ point!" Max reasoned and confirming Justin's thought at the start of him and Alex's 'arrangement'. You seriously haven't slept with her, then?" Max asked, raising his eyebrows.

Justin just rolled his eyes again, not replying to his younger sibling.

"Oh my God, you totally have!" Max almost shouted. He raised his hand, "Dude, high-five!"

"I didn't say anything." Justin looked at Max.

"Exactly." Max said matter-of-factly. "You _still_ haven't denied it." he pointed out. "Well..."

"Maybe I have..." Justin mumbled though Max still heard him.

"Yes bro! Now how about that high-five?" he raised his hand again but Justin swatted it away. Max ignored this. "So, when did it happen. Unless you've done it more than once."

Justin sighed getting rather bored of his brother's constant questioning but at the same time knowing he would have to tell Max about him and Alex as he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

"Jesus, how many times _have_ you done it?" Max asked surprised as he honestly didn't think they'd even done it once never mind more...

"A few. Look are you done yet?" he said the first part quickly but said the whole thing annoyed.

"How-"

"Okay! Okay!" Justin stopped his curious younger brother asking _another_ question. "Do you _really_ want to know?" he sighed.

Max nodded eagerly, desperate to find out what his big brother was about to tell him.

"Y'know how I can never keep a girlfriend for long?" Max nodded. "And how us men have 'needs'?" Max nodded again with a look that said 'o_h yeah_, I know.' He still couldn't see where this was going though. What did this have to do with Alex?

Justin continued, "Well, having a best friend who's a _girl_ and can never keep a _boyfriend_ for long and also has _female _'needs' has its... advantages." he said, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for the younger man.

"Okay... and?" obviously with a brother like Max he should've realised there's no point in hoping for such thing.

Justin sighed again. "Well, me and Alex _satisfy_ each others needs." he explained. Taking one look at Max's _still_ confused face (_how_ did he get into college?) he whisper-yelled "_We're friends with benefits_!" It felt weird to him to actually call them that as he knew they were but he'd never said it aloud.

At last, Max's face lit up with understanding. "Seriously? Wow, dude... I don't even know what to say."

"For once..." Justin said under his breath.

"How long?" Max asked.

"Just over a month." Justin said realising how long it actually _had _been.

"And you're not dating yet?" Max, still full of questions, asked.

"What? Why would we be dating? She's my best friend." Justin answered, confused to why his brother would think they would date.

"You'll have your fun and then realise you can't do it forever then you'll have to make a choice; will Alex remain your best friend or will you not be able to live with that and want to be something more?" and that's how he got into college. Sometimes he just had these random bursts of intelligence and when he did they really made you think; it was making Justin think anyway.

Max could see this and when he checked his phone for the time he saw he was meeting another friend in 10 minutes. He got up telling Justin he had to go now but Justin just nodded slightly; still in a bit of a trance after Max's speech.

Max patted his older brother on the back, "Don't leave it too long, bro." he said before walking off leaving Justin to his thoughts; that seemed to be happening a lot lately but this time Justin thinks he knows who this girl is that his mom was talking about, making him more confused than ever...

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOO! EPIC ENDING! LOL! Who loved Max being back? Still random and easily confused but with some words of wisdom. This chap was Justin starting to realise his feelings a little more thanks to his little bro. I have something in mind to make things a **_**little**_

**awkward between the friends; it's nothing huge but it's something. What is it? Review to find out!**

**Random: Just a random note for some reason. I just wanted to say that I'm OBSESSED with the song 'Wings' by Little Mix. It's SOOO catchy and you should totally listen to it. It's a very empowering song if you listen to the lyrics. I always rant in any comments I leave about them on websites that they are just 4 young girls living their dream and if you have nothing better to do than leave nasty comments about their music and/or appearance (which is uncalled for as they are all beautiful and seriously funny!) then you are just a little sad person who needs to get a life and some manors while you're at it. Now I'm ranting on here but I just HATE haters! If you don't like something/someone, fine but you don't have to pick on every single thing you dislike about them/it or wish death upon them and tell the ENTIRE WORLD OVER AND OVER AGAIN. It's just pathetic really... review to give me your thoughts on haters and/or Little Mix!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, can't believe I'm this far on in the story! probs only a few more chaps. It doesn't sound much but I ain't good at prolonging stuff much so don't worry, plenty interesting stuff will happen in these next few chapters! Great review as always! PeetasCupcake, thnx and I did read your story; really good. And don't ask me about how I'm talented cuz I have no idea how I've written all this but thanks for the amazing comment! Santana123, you review every chap and I love you for it. I actually read ALL your stories and I love them all so it's great you like mine too! Ihateluvstories, thnx for your review and I love your story! And to Guest (Lisa Daniela), OriginallyUnknown for your great reviews! And that's all the thanks for this chap. But for now we get to see how Justin is dealing with all that Max has given him to think about. I'm not sure if Max will make a small appearance in a phone call later on or something but I just never imagined him being a big part in the story so sorry all you Max lovers but you got a whole chap with him in it last time so hope that made y'all happy. But for now on with chapter 11 and that **_**little**_** thing that will change Justin and Alex's feelings a bit or at least throw them. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

A few days later and Justin and Alex are hanging out with Zeke and Harper. Skye was busy with Matt, her boyfriend. They were sitting in their favourite cafe and having a chat as they hadn't all hung out together in a while. Harper and Zeke were sitting on one side of the table, staring goofily at each other every few minutes (making Alex feel slightly sick at how cheesy they were) and Justin and Alex sat on the other side rolling their eyes whenever the still-after-many-years lovesick pair did so. Other than that they were having fun.

Justin kept drifting off into thought though as he still had Max's words from before in his head. He felt like a teenager again in the way that he could not figure out what he was feeling; he was just confused. Him and Alex were just having fun weren't they? So why was he trying to work out whether or not he loved Alex more than a friend. Or at least _like_ liked her more than a friend (the thought of _love_ still freaked him out a bit).

"Justin?" Zeke asked, noticing his friends vacant look as he stared off somewhere with his head propped up on one of his hands.

"Dude!" Alex yelled (attracting a few glances in their direction) and knocked his hand from underneath his head causing him to nearly hit his head off the table but he managed to stop himself. It had the desired effect though.

"Alex!" Justin gave her a death glare. In return, Alex smiled sweetly before questioning his strange behaviour.

"You keep zoning out. You got something on your mind or what?" Alex asked him.

Justin rolled his eyes at Alex's manor of asking if there was something wrong.

"I'm fine." Justin said simply.

"Alex is right, man. Looks like you _do_ have something on your mind. C'mon, tell uncle Zeke what's up." Zeke said trying to be helpful.

"Okay Zeke first; you're my friend, not my 'uncle Zeke'. That's just creepy. And second; I am _fine_. Will you guys just chill!" Justin sighed impatiently.

They all put their hands up in surrender showing they'd stop asking questions. They continued talking about the usual with the occasional strange glance at Justin who in return glared back; which didn't really work with Alex as she just glared straight back (not helping Justin's currently confused state as this meant he had to stare into her big brown eyes which he'd not noticed so much before but now...). He just rolled his eyes at her and turned away in an attempt to avoid her eyes.

They eventually decided to leave and Zeke and Harper took a taxi back to their place (they lived together now) whilst Alex and Justin decided to walk as they lived not too far from the cafe they were at (and they didn't have enough money left between them to afford one). They just talked as normal until Alex brought up what had been bugging her all night.

"Seriously, what was up with you tonight?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Justin was her best friend and he had never acted like this before and it worried her.

"You're never gonna give up, are you?" he asked in reply, smiling and her concern for him (his confusion getting worse).

"No. And don't answer my questions with more questions!" she shot back. She then looked at him expectantly.

They reached her apartment building and walked in heading for the elevator. He laughed and shook his head at her persistence.

"I just... it was just something Max said. Nothing really." he decided to tell her a _small_ part of the truth.

"Max?" she looked at him. "_Your brother_ Max said something to you that you are actually thinking about? she said in disbelief.

"I know, weird right?" he agreed, understanding her reaction.

"Well..." she said as they stepped out of the elevator and onto her floor of the building and walking to her door. "What did he say?" she unlocked her door and stood in her doorway whilst he leant on the door frame.

"Just something. Nothing that concerns you." _Lies_.

"Oh." she decided to leave it... for now. "So do you wanna come in?" she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

He laughed a little. "I would but I got an early shift tomorrow." he sighed.

"Right. Poor you." she said but inside she was quite disappointed but she couldn't figure out why.

_"He's my friend and i like spending time with him."_ she tried to convinced herself.

"Yeah, well I'd better go."

He must have been tired or more confused than he thought because the next thing he knew he was leaning down and he then kissed her. It was sweet and soft and lasted about three seconds. He then pulled away slowly, eyes slightly wide. Alex looked like she was in a confused daze.

He cleared his throat, "See ya later." he said scratching the back of his neck.

Alex snapped out of her little daze and looked up at him. "Kay, bye." she said quietly.

He nodded then walked towards the lift.

She shut her door and turned her back to the door and leant against it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Alex POV

_What_ was that all about? I mean Justin must have something big on his mind because he's been acting real strange and then he just kisses me. And not how he usually does. It was... nice.

I mean... it was... damn that boy has messed with my mind now too! It was weird because I'm not used to that kind of kiss from Justin; they're usually heated and hungry. But this kiss was the exact opposite... and I liked it. I guess that's how I always wished a guy would kiss me. They have before and it was okay, I guess but when Justin kissed me like that it was... man I'm so confused!

Okay, let's try and think. What am I feeling _exactly_; funny feeling inside, giddy, like I want Justin to just come back and hold me... man, this is weird. But I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I know what it might be...

I get my phone out and find the contact I'm looking for.

"Harper! What does love feel like?..."

Justin POV

As soon as I got in the elevator and the doors had closed I banged my head on the wall.

What the _hell_ was I thinking? Kissing her like that! I've been acting weird all night and then I kiss her like that... she's bound to work out what was on my mind all night now, right? Why did Max have to say that? He's just messed up my thinking and now _all_ I can think about is Alex and...

Okay, deep breaths Justin. Calm down. The elevator opened and I rushed to get outside and get some fresh air. I started to walk towards my apartment block.

It's not that I didn't _like_ the kiss, it was great. It was different to all the others we've shared but I still liked it... _How _is it possible that _one_ girl can make me so confused and feel so weird. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention all these weird feelings inside that flare up when Alex is around? She's just...

_"...the girl of your dreams?"_ an annoying little voice in my head said. I hate that voice, always thinks it's so smart...

And that's ridiculous! How can Alex be the 'girl of my dreams'? I mean sure, we get on well (really well), I can be myself around her, she knows most, actually _all_, of my secrets (apart from_ this_ one obviously) and she's pretty much the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... How'd I get from 'hot' to 'beautiful'? See, she's messing with my head!

Man, I wish I was lying about working an early shift tomorrow...

**A/N: I had no idea I was gunna write that much! So they are both **_**insanely**_** confused about their feelings for one another. All that confusion from one little kiss. Well Justin was already confused but this just made it worse. I feel like I've said the word 'confused' about a million times in this chapter! But that's the only word that describes how they feel. Or puzzled but I think confused fits better. So what did you think? Are you getting sick of all the waiting? Sorry but that's how it's gotta be! I want this to be good and all of the best stories take a while for them to get together. Seriously, this is short compared to 'Don't I Know You' by hope for eternity whose story is over 70 chapters long and Sonny and Chad **_**still**_** aren't together yet! It's a SWAC FanFic btw. Read it cuz it's soooo amazing! Okay I'll shut up but before I do, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And on with the confusion! The reviews have been great! You all love the confusion (and I hope you like the word confsed because you'll be hearing it **_**a lot**_**) and don't worry it will continue. PeetasCupcake IKR? It's be great if guys were sweet like that. I always love your reviews! And other thnx to my loyal reviewers Santana123, OriginallyUknown and Lisa Daniela. K, so in this chap I'll do a flashback of Alex's conversation with Harper (Skye's not there so she'll finally get a word in!) as you are probably wondering what happened there. And Justin is gonna have a little father/son talk with Jerry (Yay!). I love Jerry, I find him hilarious so I though since I've had chaps with Max and Theresa it's only fair to have on with Jerry. And every guy gets girl-advice from their dad at some point, right? Well I'll stop telling you what's gunna happen now and let you actually read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Alex POV

My head is spinning. I'm thinking so many things at one time my head is actually hurting. And the weird thing is I'm thinking things that I never thought I'd think; do I have feelings for Justin?

At least now I'm pretty sure what was on Justin's mind all night but why did he have to put it on _my_ mind now! I can't even sleep! And everyone who knows me knows that _I need my sleep!_ And do you know how hard it is to be me and not have proper sleep in _days_? How can all of this come from one little kiss? How can that one little kiss make me feel so... ugh, I don't even know what it makes me feel! All I know is I liked that kiss and I like the way it makes me feel but at the same time I hate it because it's just so confusing!

And I cannot stop thinking about that phone call I had with Harper. I'm not sure if it helped or just made it worse...

_*Flashback - No One POV*_

_"Harper! What does love feel like?"_

_**"Wow! Alex slow down! What did you just ask me?" Harper asked her best friend who had called so late at night she knew it had to be something serious.**_

_"I just... what I mean is... and then he... and my head... Justin... UGH!" Alex babbled getting really frustrated. She just couldn't get her thoughts straight and it was driving her crazy._

_**"Alex! You're not making any sense! Just explain what happened and do it **_**slowly**_**." Harper said in a calm voice as Alex was worrying her now.**_

_"Okay," Harper heard Alex take a deep breath before she continued. "I'm just so..._ confused_ right now. I don't know what to feel and I don't know what I'm feeling but at the same time I do which is scaring me! It was just one little kiss..." Alex mumbled the last part to herself but Harper still heard._

_**"Kiss? What kiss? Who is it, Alex? Tell me what happened." Harper was trying to stay calm but she just wished Alex would get to the point.**_

_Alex was on the verge of tears by this point but she was trying to hold them in; she wasn't much of a crier, it made her feel weak. "Y'know how Justin was acting really weird tonight? Well he walked me home as usual and I asked him what was up."_

_**"And did he tell you?" Harper questioned, curious as to her other friend's strange behaviour that night. She also wondered if this is what made Alex the way she was right now. But where did a kiss come into it?**_

_"No. He said it was nothing that concerns me which I'm starting to think is a total lie." Alex replied._

_**"Why?" Harper was getting more puzzled by the minute.**_

_"It doesn't just _concern_ me, it's _about_ me!" Alex almost yelled, getting quite annoyed with her dark haired friend realising he had lied to her. "And straight after he lied to me he just kisses me!"_

_**"He **_**what?**_**" The red-head practically shouted. After 10 years of telling everybody they were just friends and now **_**this**_**? Harper just couldn't get her head round it.**_

_"It's not the fact he kissed me, he's done that plenty times before. It's the _way_ he kissed me!" Alex said getting quite worked up now. She suddenly realised that she had just told Harper they'd kissed before... and not just a few times. Oh well, she was going to have to tell Harper the whole story now._

_**"Did you just say that you and Justin have kissed before?" Harper was getting **_**really**_** confused now. "Please explain to me **_**how the hell that happened!**_**"**_

_"Alright I'll tell you. Just don't give me any lectures." Alex rolled her eyes and sighed before telling Harper the whole story._

_After Alex had finished there was silence on the other end of the phone. "Harper? You there?" Alex asked._

_**"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." Harper said in a dazed voice. " So the whole time you and Justin were... and it was going on for... and you didn't... you two... Just give me a minute."**_

_"Harper! You saying nothing isn't going to help me figure out what I feel and what I'm going to do now!" Alex moaned._

_**"Well, how did you feel? When he kissed you earlier." Harper tried to regain her composure as she knew her friend really did need help as feelings weren't her strong point. Alex never said anything but Harper knew the idea of really falling for someone or love really scared her and she was always scared of getting hurt. But if this turned out to be something more, Harper knew Justin wouldn't do that to her; he'd seen it happen enough times to her and she knew it hurt **_**him**_** to see Alex hurt.**_

_"It was... nice. There were, God I can't believe I'm about to say this, butterflies. It was just better than any other kiss I've had. There always were, like, sparks I guess but I just figured it was heat of the moment kind of thing."_

_**Harper smiled. Alex hadn't said much but it was how she said it and the fact that Justin had made her feel so... she couldn't even think of a word but let's put it this way; Harper figured it was more than a crush.**_

_"Well?" Alex asked impatiently. "Back to my first question; what does love feel like?"_

_**Harper smiled again. "I think you already know." then she hung up**__._

_*Flashback over - Back to Alex POV*_

After Harper said that all I could do was sit there. I'm too scared to admit what she meant by that.

Yep, Alex Santiago has one fear; love. It wasn't so much the love part but it's just, every time I've fallen for someone (like really hard) I've been heartbroken. It hasn't happened that often but it was still one too many. I don't think I could manage one more, especially not from Justin; my best friend, the one person I can turn to for anything, the one person I trust... the one person I love more than anything...

Justin POV

I haven't slept properly in days. Thoughts of Alex and that kiss just keep running through my head and it's really getting to me. I'm just grateful me and Alex haven't got any shifts together this week, I couldn't handle that. She'd probably just avoid me anyway.

I'd gotten bored of hanging around in my flat for so long so I am currently sitting in one of the booths at the back of my parent's Sub Station as they were always nagging me to visit more. My mom keeps coming over and asking if I was okay or wanted something to eat and I keep having to tell her politely to leave me _alone_. Mothers.

It's getting quiet now and there are only a couple of tables occupied. My mom's reading some cookery book and crossing out some ingredients and adding in the ones she uses instead. She calls it making 'improvements'. My dad's clearing tables but then starts to come my way. Great, mom's set dad on me now.

"Hey son, how's life?" dad asked with a smile on his face but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Did mom send you over?" I replied not answering his question.

"No." he laughed. I looked up from the ketchup bottle I was fiddling with to give him a look. He sighed, "She might've mentioned it but I made the decision to come over _now_."

"I don't get why you can't just leave me be." I grumbled.

Dad sat down. "Well Justin, we're worried about you."

"Why?" I knew I wasn't being very cheery but the lack of sleep was getting to me.

"Well, you look a mess for a start." dad said bluntly.

He had a point I suppose. My pale grey t-shirt was slightly crinkled, I had the beginnings of dark circles coming under my eyes and my hair was sort of everywhere. No stubble though, I have some standards. I can see why my appearance might cause them some concern.

Dad continued, "And you're not acting like yourself. Just a few weeks ago you were the happiest I've ever seen you and now..." I could see my change had really puzzled my dad.

"It's just stuff. You wouldn't get it." _Or approve_, I thought running a hand through my hair. I got slightly upset by the thought of _who_ had made me so happy a few weeks ago and now that same person had made me like this... My mom's words from one of our many conversations about love and girls was coming back to me at that thought.

_"If you ever end up a complete wreck over something that's happened between you and a girl - dating or not - then they must mean a lot to you; you probably even love them."_

It was something like that. She's said so many things it's hard to remember them all. But it was almost confirming what I've been thinking but I still don't want to say it for certain. I know I'm a guy and stuff but me and Alex are similar in another way; we're both unlucky in love but we're also both scared of commitment. Neither of us show it though and we definitely don't say it; not even to each other but we both just know.

"Justin, could you please tell me what it is? Or would you rather talk to your mother?" dad's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"No don't get mom." I pinched the bridge of my nose then sighed and sat back. "I'll tell you. But don't get mad." Yep, I was actually going to tell my dad what me and Alex have (or is that had?) been up to.

So I told dad the whole story, lowering my voice whenever mom came close to the booth we're sitting in. Dad only interrupted with a couple of questions but for most of the time he just sat there, slightly in shock. I guess he never imagined me doing anything like this but to be honest I don't tell my parents everything I get up to...

After I finished I took a deep breath. It felt good to actually tell someone (I told Max be he only knew about the funner part; he wasn't here when it got complicated) even if it was my dad. At least it wasn't my mom, I don't think she'd be taking it as well as dad...

"Well, son, I can see why you're so down. I think..." he finally said.

"I just... I can't get her out of my head! It's driving me _crazy_!" I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair again getting frustrated with the constant thoughts of dark haired beauty that is my friend.

I heard my dad chuckle and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Do you find this _funny_ or something?" I asked rudely.

Dad shook his head still smiling. "You've got it _bad_, haven't you?" he asked seeming rather amused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked tiredly.

"I can't ever remember having a _friend_ that drove me crazy the way Alex does you." he stood up and ruffled by hair before walking away.

I groaned and put my head on the table, shutting my eyes. My phone rang and I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I grumbled about to drift off.

**"Justin?"**

I sat up suddenly wide awake. Maybe I'm dreaming, this is just too weird.

"Alex? Why are you calling me?" Man that sounded stupid! She's always calling me so why am I asking her why? ... I really need some sleep.

**"I think we need to talk." Alex replied simply.**

"About?" I asked, fearing the answer.

**"I think we both know..."**

**A/N: MAN that seemed to go on forever when I was writing it! Did you like it? I think it's cute how they're so confused! So I forgot to mention it's like a few days later (2, 3, 4 you decide cuz I dunno) and they are both wrecks! Isn't it cute? Lol. It's quite cliche this story but every love story is cliche in some way, right? Plz review and tell me what you thought! I am grateful for my reviews but it seems like I only get the same, like 4 (whom I all LOVE btw!) so serioulsy - account or not - review plz! But I know more people do like this story from the favourites and alerts but I love to read your opinion so REVIEW! Next chap is THE TALK! Lol!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13, unlucky for some; but will it be lucky for Justin and Alex... wow I just thought of that and it's pretty good! The reviews have been fantastic as always! PeetasCupcake, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown and Guest thank you for your really awesome reviews! And Lisa Daniela, Lol, bacon! So this is the chap where they have the talk! They also get to see how much of a state the other is in. And this is weird but I actually really like writing in Justin's POV. I dunno why cuz I'm a girl and you would've thought it'd be easier for me to write in Alex's POV but I dunno it's weird. I'm really likin it for this chap. Tell me who's POV you like to write in - it doesn't have to be Justin or Alex. I might be switching between POVs in this chap just to let you know. K well, on with chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

_Knock Knock Knock_

Justin was standing outside Alex's apartment as they had arranged to meet there for their 'talk'. Justin was very happy they weren't meeting at his place because it was not exactly very clean at the moment (not that he told Alex that).

Justin was getting nervous. He had no idea what Alex was going to say... or do. She hadn't given anything away on the phone and he couldn't even tell from her voice as it was steady. The lack of clues as to how she's feeling made him more nervous. He was contemplating doing a runner when the door opened to reveal Alex wearing casual short-shorts and a baggy, white and see-through t-shirt.

_'Is she _trying_ to kill me?'_ he thought as they just looked at each other.

Alex POV

I opened the door and the sight that greeted me surprised me a little; my best friend, who is normally well-presented, wearing an old faded grey t-shirt, jeans and his dark locks going in every direction and even over his eye a little. He may look a mess but _God_ he made it look sexy! We just stared at each other for a while, trying to work out what the other was feeling. In his eyes I could see confusion, sadness and was that longing? I don't know, I'm not too good with this stuff.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him quietly after we'd finished our little 'evaluation' of each other.

He nodded, his mind still looked like it was somewhere else.

He walked in and I shut the door. I followed him into the living room where we both just stood there awkwardly, not daring to meet the others eye.

I _hate_ this! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen! We're meant to be best friends who can talk to each other about anything, be there for each other whenever we need someone and now we can barely look each other in the eye all because of a little kiss and some confused feelings!

"This is ridiculous!" I huffed and sat down on the sofa.

"I know." he agreed.

"Why can't we just talk? Why can't we stop being all awkward around each other? Why can't we go back to how we were before?" I moaned getting really frustrated.

"Do you _want_ things to go back to how they were before?" Justin asked making his way towards me on the sofa and sat next to me. "And how do you mean _before_? When we were just friends or when we were sleeping together?"

"I-I don't know." I replied helplessly. Blinking back tears I turned to look him in the eye. "What do _you_ want?"

"I don't know." I huffed again, "But," he started before I could get really annoyed, "all I _do_ know is that whatever I want involves you." he continued, looking me in the eye too.

Man this guy is, like, perfect boyfriend-material! I can totally see how he got all those girlfriends. I mean he's got the looks, the charm, the intelligenceand he also has nice eyes...

"Alex? Alex!" Justin waved his hand in front of my face. I must have spaced out. Darn his eyes!

"Huh?" was my genius reply.

Justin POV

This is just going too far now. We can't even have a normal conversation without something awkward coming up or getting lost in each others eyes (They're just _so_ brown...). At least I knew how Alex felt now; pretty much just as confused as I am. I feel so bad for doing this to her, her life has practically been an emotional roller coaster for years now and here I am messing with her head... and her heart.

"This is why we can't be friends anymore." I sat back and covered my face with my hands. It was harsh but it was the truth.

"What?" Maybe a little too harsh. I took my hands away from my face to see Alex looking at me with her brown eyes wide looking hurt and her voice matching her expression. I'm pretty sure she's going to cry and I haven't seen that in a _long_ time.

"No. That was the wrong way to put it." I sighed and sat forward again. "What I mean is, I don't think it's possible for us to be _just_ friends anymore. We've already messed that up."

"Oh..." she said, understanding what I meant. "Well then, does that mean..." she drifted off. I don't blame her; for us it's a scary thought.

"I don't know." I took her hand closest to me that was resting on her knee (she was sitting on the edge of the sofa obviously not able to relax into her normal slouch) and looked at her. "You tell me."

She looked at me for a few seconds before a small giggle escaped her lips.

"What?" I asked, smiling. I was just happy to see her happy.

"This." she replied, still laughing. "Us. We really _are_ hopeless when it comes to this stuff. No wonder we never have serious relationships."

I laughed with her because she's right. We really are terrible when it comes to anything like this. But it's always been that way; me and her, always alone but we're alright as long as we have each other... When did I turn into a sap? I guess that's love for you. Wait a minute...

"I love you."

Our laughter had just faded when I just said it. The words that have been playing on my mind for days but have been to scared to say out loud. And now I have, it just feels like a weight has been lifted off me. And it feels right.

Alex stopped laughing completely after I'd said those three little words. She was just looking at me now. I was waiting for her to say something when all of a sudden she kissed me, pushing me back at the same time. It feels so good. I almost forgot how good it feels to kiss her. But me being me I just had to pull back and say,

"Wow, if I knew it would just take _that_ for you to jump me then I would've done it ages ago."

What can I say? I couldn't resist.

Alex POV

"I love you."

I stopped laughing immediately. Did he really just say that? Oh my God. I just... and I... really? He loves me... He _loves_... _me_... _Oh my God he loves me!_ This is just... it's _amazing_ and I wish I'd stop stuttering! I just can't believe it, he really does.

The next thing I know I'm pushing him back and kissing him. I can't get any words out so this is the next best thing. Suddenly he pulls back a little and at first I think something's wrong but that's when he says,

"Wow, if I knew it would just take _that_ for you to jump me then I would've done it ages ago."

Typical Justin.

I just slapped him playfully and laughed; he'll always be my best friend Justin, no matter what.

"Shut up, you dirty-minded dork!" I laughed before quietly adding what I knew he was desperate to hear.

"I love you too."

I wasn't actually sure if he'd heard me. But he did. He looked at me and smiled.

"You know," he said, playing with a strand of my hair but still looking in my eyes with a smile on his face, "I'm never gonna let you go."

Okay, I've never been a big fan of corny cliches or cheesy romances but it's different when you experience it for yourself and I couldn't help it; my heart melted.

"I know," I said softly then leaned leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "You never have."

He turned to look at me before kissing me again. It was different but amazing different. And that night was unlike any other we've ever had.

But I loved every second of it.

**A/N: Ta-dah! It's happened, it's FINALLY happened! I couldn't help it, I had to make Justin say that! I just wanted to show that they are still the best friends they always have been and always will be... but now they're also something more. I hope you liked it and thought it was a good way for them to finally admit their love for each other. And it was completely necessary that this chapter had to be a bit soppy. The next chapter will include more cheesy couple stuff (why not?) and stuff like that. And remember guys to plz plz review cuz they make me smile... and my smile makes the world go round! Lol, kidding but seriously review!**

**Man this has made me all mushy... I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So you guys have all been desperate to find out what happens now! Well, not **_**desperate**_** but you know what I mean. So thnx for the reviews. OriginallyUnknown, Santana123, Lisa Daniela (totally loved your review!) and ausllylover13 (aww, ur so sweet!) thank you all! And also to favourites and stuff, daddyslittleprincess123, Ihateluvstories, Serenity Kills, AdriAdams 15, anyone who has ever favourited or alerted just thnx so much and I'm sorry I can't remember all your names! they are all so amazing Now on with the story and we get to see Justin and Alex in couple-mode! I know, right? And a few people get to find out too. They will be like a couple (duh) but they will still act like they did when they were best friends because they still **_**are**_** best friends. Very cheesy I know but I'm such a girl; I love anything cheesy and cutesy! Which is why I love rom-coms! Speaking of movies, did you hear David Henrie is gunna be in Grown Ups 2 along with Taylor Lautner! How cool is THAT! And it gets better cuz I also read that Alfredo Flores has been filming a documentary of Selena Gomez for the past year and is hoping it will be in cinemas! It's like a dream come true! Okay I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Alex was in her kitchen making coffee with a dopey grin on her face. She was still thinking of last night and the revelations that had occured. She still couldn't believe that Justin felt that way about her but the fact he did gave her the best feeling in the world... she still had some cheesiness left in her.

Alex POV

Now I totally know what Harper has been talking about for all these years! Love really is an amzing thing... wow, I gotta stop talking like this before I start crying at dog food commercials or something.

But really. I usually have this feeling in the pit of my stomach when I get a new boyfriend that it's going to end so I shouldn't get too attached. But I don't feel like that. I just feel... happy. Really happy. I'm never too good at anything serious but I'm really going to try this time. I want to make sure me and Justin are for keeps.

Justin POV

After getting over the shock that Alex had gotten up _before_ me (I don't think that's ever happened before) I began reflecting on last nights events. I couldn't believe I actually had the girl of my dreams. Yes, I am now happy to refer to her as that because, well, she is. It was such a relief when she told me she loves me too because I just thought I was going to have to sit there like an idiot while she did the whole 'I really like you but I don't love you' thing but she didn't (thank God!).

I got up and put on my pants and realised Alex has my t-shirt. I walked out and followed the singing coming from the kitchen. Since when does Alex _sing_? Well, I already knew she could sing but she rarely does (although she does a mean Britney Spears '... Baby One More Time' on the karaoke after she's had a few). And I was right, she does have my shirt. She was making coffee so I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She squealed a little before playfully hitting me.

"What have I told you about scaring me when I'm near something that I could hurt you with?" she said referring to the hot coffee. She wasn't kidding; one time she had to take me to A&E so I could get some glass romoved from my arm after I threw a baseball at her from across the kitchen when she didn't even know I was there and she threw a glass at me which smashed right next to my arm on the counter. She doesn't have very good aim.

I just laughed. "Whatever. And what are _you_ doing up before _me_?" I asked kissing her neck.

"No offence, but you looked like you needed a _lot _more sleep than me." She had a point, I hadn't slept right in days.

"True." I sighed and moved from behind her to right next to her to get my coffee. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Hmm, don't know." she replied with a shrug.

No One POV

They stood there for a little while in a comfortable silence. Suddenly Alex looked up slowly from her coffee and reached for her phone which was sitting on the counter. She looked at the day and time and her eyes widened.

"Hey Justin?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah."

"Today is Thursday, right?" she was still looking at her phone.

"Yeah."

"And it's, what, 11.15, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we're meant to be at work now, right?"

"Yeah."

Only then did Justin realise what she meant and they both looked at each other.

"_Shit!"_ they both exclaimed and ran out the kitchen towards her bedroom to get dressed. Alex grabbed her black skinny jeans (they were required to wear all black) and pulled them on.

"Hey Alex?" Justin asked.

"What?" she asked still rushing to get dressed.

"Can I have my shirt back?"

Alex looked down to see she was still wearing it. "Oh right. Yeah." she took it off and threw it to him.

*At the Cafe*

Justin and Alex burst through the door, out of breath and trudged towards their manager Ross who was behind the counter giving them a death glare that actually scared them. It was 11.40 and they were meant to start work at 11. They took a little longer because Justin had to go back to his apartment to get clean clothes. They reached the counter and Ross signaled them to go around to the back which had two rooms; the staff room and his office. They didn't like having to go in the latter.

As they were making their way, Danny (another guy who worked there) mockingly waved at them and gave them a thumbs up. Alex was ready to go for him but Justin shoved her through the door that lead to the back earning a glare form Alex. As soon as they were in his office, Ross sat in his chair behind his desk and looked at them before speaking.

"So. What excuse do we have today? And it better be a good one as your old favourites such as you were walking behind a group of slow walking old ladies just won't cut it." Ross seemed _pretty_ angry.

It was true though. They always had some excuse as they had been a couple of minites late quite a few times (Alex more so than Justin, of course) and that excuse had been before. But it did actually happen the first time!

"We just had a late night and we slept in. It won't happen again and we're sorry." Justin apologised. Alex just nodded before Justin nudged her.

"Yeah, sorry." she mumbled.

"I must be crazy. Really. You two should probably have been fired weeks ago, maybe even months, but for some reason I keep on giving you more chances to prove yourself. Why is that?" Ross asked.

"Because we're efficent workers and give this place a cool, young vibe with our charm and good looks?" Alex offered giving Ross a winning smile. Justin just rolled his eyes.

Ross raised his eyebrow at Alex before shrugging. "Maybe."

"Seriously?" Justin asked incrediously. Alex nudged _him_, "_Shut up!" _she whispered.

"You two still have your jobs."

The two had just started to thank him when he held up his hand to silence them.

"_But_ if you two are _ever_ that late again, no more chances." he warned. He really didn't want to let the pair go because he often had customers telling him that they loved the chemistry between the two workers and how the 'team moral' was wonderful. He couldn't afford to lose them.

Before they could start with their thanks again he shooed them out of his office. Outside they both sighed with relief.

"I'm getting earlier for the next month." Justin said.

"Me too." Alex agreed before thinking about what she had just said. "Wait, actually..."

"Come on." Justin sighed and put his arm around her shoulders dragging her to the front cafe area.

"Ah, so the dynamic duo live another day." Danny said dramatically. He was always a joker. They liked him but he could get annoying. Like now.

"Shut up Danny." Alex grumbled pushing past him to serve a customer.

Danny turned to Justin. "So what was it this time?"

"We slept in." Justin replied. Danny nodded and left it at that.

A couple of hours later and Alex walked up to Justin who was standing at the back of the work area. "Haven't some people heard of the word 'please'?" she complained.

"Have you?" he retorted, smirking.

Alex just laughed, she hadn't seen that smirk in a while. "Haha, very funny." she said sarcastically, still smiling.

"Yeah actually, it is." Justin laughed and then leant down to kiss her.

Five second into their kiss and Ross had walked through the door from the back and saw them. He sighed, "Oh God..." and walked back through the door.

Justin and Alex heard and pulled apart just to see him walking away. They looked at each other and laughed just like old times. Alex shoved Justin playfully and went back to work at the counter. Justin stood there and stared after her, thinking.

_"Life couldn't get any better..."_

**A/N: Okay, so Ross was the only one that found out in that chap but next time I'm thinking of doing a whole chap about different people finding out and how they find out. So did you like it? I was actually struggling at the start, I couldn't think of what to write but I got there. I couldn't really describe the work area. It's like the counter and then there's like 10 feet between the very back of the cafe and the counter where the staff work and then there's a door a the side that leads to the back, if that makes sense. Plz review if you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELENA GOMEZ! My idol is turning 20 today which is exciting but sad because it really feels like my childhood is coming to an end. Alex Russo is growing up... But I am posting this chap in honour of Selena cuz I have a creepy mega obsession (and girl crush) with her and all my friends know that. And Demi is 20 next month too! They grow up so fast *wipes tear away*. Oh well, Happy birthday, Sel!**

**So in this chap more the parents will be finding out that the buddies have become an item. All I will say is it's gunna be a little bit awkward. And thank you for all the amazing reviews and everything. OriginallyUnknown (read Complicated Relationship, so good so far!), Santana123 and Lisa Daniela B, brijackson828, .7, pokemonboy, MoonlightFire89 (also read Remember Me, soo good!) for alerting/favouriting me/reviewing my story! I think this chap is pretty long, it took ages to write so I hope you all like it! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Justin walked down Waverly Place to his parents restaurant. He felt he should go visit them as the last time they saw him he looked like a zombie. Alex wasn't with him, she was going to meet _her_ parents for their 'monthly family lunch' and they weren't one of those couple who spent every waking moment with each other. Alex's parents didn't know about the last week (in which they were both pretty depressing people to be around) as they lived just over half-an-hour away whereas his parents lived only a ten minute walk away so he got to see them more often.

He was going to tell them about him and Alex today as well. Not straight away, just wait until the topic of Alex came up. He knew his dad would be curious as how he was getting on with that because he knew but his mom... all she knew is that one week he was a depressed mess and the next he was even happier than that time before. He was hoping that after he'd told her about him and Alex she would figure it out but he'd let his dad fill in the blanks. He didn't want to be there to see her reaction.

Justin got to the door and pushed it open. His dad was standing at the counter and his mom had just come out of the kitchen with some coffee and was headed towards a table... a table at which sat _Alex's parents_!

_"What are they doing _here_?" _Justin thought heading towards his dad at the counter.

"Justin!" Jerry greeted his son, surprised to see him but at the same time glad as he looked a hundred times better than when he saw him the last time.

"Hey dad." Justin replied, looking around. "Where's all the customers?" he asked.

"Oh, we shut early today so we could have lunch with the Santiago's. It wasn't very busy anyway." he replied to his son, eyeing him warily still unsure as to whether he had dealt with the Alex thing or if he was just better at pretending he was fine.

"Oh. But I thought-"

"Justin!" before just could finish his mother had noticed his presence and came up to hug him.

"Hey, mom." Justin hugged his mom back.

"How are you? You look well. Have you been eating properly? Are you-"

"Mom! I'm fine, really." Justin interrupted his mom's interrogation. She nodded.

"Hello Justin." Alex's dad waved to him.

"Hey Karl, Louisa." he nodded towards them but he was still confused.

"How's Alex getting on?" Louisa asked smiling.

"Actually she's-"

At that moment Alex came in through the doors and looked straight to her parents.

"Why did you ask me to come here...?" she slowed down towards the end of the question as she looked around and acknowledged the scene; her parents in her boyfriend's parents restaurant with her boyfriend _also_ present. And they were all staring at her.

"-going to meet you guys for lunch." Justin finished his sentence, raising his eyebrow at Alex who just gave him a confused look in response.

"Ah yes, Alex. We were going to go to our usual place but then Theresa called and asked if we wanted to come over for lunch so we thought we should just all get together. Although we didn't know Justin was coming but since he did, it just all worked out perfectly, didn't it?" Karl explained to Alex who just nodded.

"You okay son?" Jerry asked Justin quietly.

"You know, I'm getting _really_ sick of that question now." was all Justin said in response.

"Well, how about we all sit down now." Theresa gestured to the two round tables she put closer together so they could all fit round. Jerry walked from behind the counter to take a seat beside his wife and friends. Alex walked over to the available seats at the end of the table in Justin's direction who was also going to sit down.

"Have you told them yet?" Alex whispered.

"I just got here so no." Justin whispered back. "I guess this means we can just tell them at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone and all that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you two joining us?" Louisa looked at the pair who were now the only ones standing up.

"Yeah." Alex smiled sweetly as they sat down next to each other.

"So Alex, you seem better. You sounded a bit off on the phone the other day." Alex's mom noticed. Jerry noticed how Alex faltered a bit on her answer.

"Yeah, y'know. Bad day and all that." she laughed nervously.

"That's funny. Justin seemed a bit down a little while ago but he seems better now, aren't you sweetie?" Theresa smiled at her son who cringed at the nickname his mom _still_ used for him and his brother.

"Yeah, I'm good." Alex snickered a little earning a glare from Justin. She just stared right back smiling. Eventually he just rolled his eyes and smiled with her; he never could stay mad at her for long.

Half an hour of boring adult talk and Alex was losing the will to live.

"Now I remember why I don't really look forward to these." she said under her breath but loud enough for Justin to hear. He snorted quietly.

"I can see where you're coming from." he mumbled back. She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Alex, what's that on your neck?" Louisa asked her daughter slowly and everyone turned to look at Alex - or rather her neck.

"What?" Alex asked confused and got her phone out to look at whatever her mom was talking about. **(A/N: they both have iPhones)**

"Is that what I think it is?" Karl growled getting quite angry at whoever had done _that_.

"What are you all- oh." Alex got a look at her neck and saw a red mark on her neck - a hickey. Her eyes bulged as she pulled her hair over to cover it, blushing. She looked up to see everyone looking at her and she smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Oopsy?" she said innocently. She knew she probably had one but thought she'd covered it but apparently, not enough.

Justin on the other hand was trying very hard to contain his laughter but a few chuckles escaped. He felt rather proud of the mark he'd left as would most men, he couldn't help it. Alex turned to glare at him and slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand.

"I don't know what _you're_ laughing at; you gave me it!" Alex sat back and crossed her arms scowling; she was getting embarrassed about the intimate mark on her neck and all he could do was laugh and admire his 'handy work'! _"Men."_ she thought scowling.

"You weren't complaining before." Justin remarked in low voice, smirking, but the whole table still heard it.

"_Oh_, I am _not _talking about this _now_." Alex was quite shocked Justin was saying this in front of their parents. But she couldn't help find it slightly attractive. _"Damn him!"_ she thought. She was trying to fight the smile that was creeping onto her face but was only half succeeding. Justin rolled his eyes at her and put his arm round her.

"I'm confused and I don't think I'm the only one." Theresa said looking completely puzzled as did Alex's parents and even Jerry a little bit.

"Well, me and Justin aren't _just friends_ anymore." Alex explained glancing at Justin out of the corner of her eye.

"You're not still..." Jerry looked at his son.

"No!" Justin made a gesture telling his dad to stop talking and gave him a look that said 'do _not _say another word'. Jerry nodded understandingly.

"What-" Theresa started.

"I'll tell you another time." Jerry cut her off. She looked confused but decided to leave it for now. She then smiled realising her son had a girlfriend and realised that _Alex _must have been the girl she spoke to Justin about.

"What does Jerry mean?" Louisa asked Alex, Karl still a bit too angry to talk.

"That's a story for another day. Theresa can I have another one of these cookies, they're _delicious_!" Alex changed the subject quickly taking a bite out of the one in front of her.

"Of course!" Theresa said happily, getting up to go get some more cookies from the kitchen. "Anything for my future daughter-in-law!" she practically skipped to the kitchen.

"Oh my God..." Justin pinched the bridge of his nose, mortified by what his mother had just said while Alex just choked on her cookie a little and blushed. They glanced at each other and Alex looked away, feeling her cheeks get hotter. He just smiled and ran the hand that was round her shoulder through her hair, revealing her hickey again.

"Justin."

"Sorry." he let go of her hair.

Once Theresa had came back in with the cookies and the topic of conversation had moved away from the new couple, Alex and Justin talked quietly amongst themselves.

"That wasn't _exactly_ how I imagined it." Alex said.

"No." Justin agreed but then smirked. "You didn't complain at the time though." his finger stroked her neck.

Alex giggled. "No, I didn't, did I?" she whispered and leant in to kiss him. They seemed to forget where they were and just before things got heated the four adult cleared their throats which made them pull apart.

"We're still here, remember?" Karl said giving them a pointed look as were the rest of the adults but Theresa and Louisa's was mixed with a 'ah, young love' look. They then turned their attention back to the conversation.

Alex just laughed and put her head on Justin's shoulder, sighing in content.

*Leaving*

They were all saying their goodbyes. Theresa grabbed Alex and gave her a tight hug telling her she was very happy for them and that she knows true love when she sees it causing Alex to blush madly. She'd blushed so much today, more than she ever had before.

"Mom, you'll scare her off." Justin who was desperate to get his girlfriend away from his embarrassing mother.

"Oh, be quiet. And if you break this girl's heart you'll regret it young man." Theresa threatened her son. She was very fond of Alex and was very glad that she was now Justin's girlfriend - they got on well, she was a lovely girl and very _very_ pretty - and knew that if he ever did hurt her he really _would_ regret it.

"Good job I'm not going to then." he laughed and turned to find Karl right in front of him. Karl grabbed Justin's hand and shook it once, holding his hand tightly, but didn't let go.

"You better not." he said quietly.

_"Uh oh..."_ Justin thought, finding Alex's father quite intimidating at this moment despite the fact he was about two inches taller than him. He had quite a glare.

"And if you do I'll make sure that you never go near my daughter again and that you hurt even more than Alex - and I'm not talking about _heart_ ache. Do you get me?" he threatened.

Justin gulped and nodded, "Yes... sir."

"Good!" Karl said cheerily, finally letting go of Justin's hand.

They finally got out the door and headed their separate ways. Alex looked over at Justin to see him rubbing his hand and smirked.

"So, dad gave you the whole 'if you hurt my daughter' speech, huh?" she asked amused.

"Yes." he looked at Alex, very _un_amused. "He has some grip, doesn't he?"

Alex laughed. "Justin, he's said that to every boyfriend I've had." Justin looked at her cocking his eyebrow. "Well, every boyfriend I've had that he's _met_." she corrected.

"Are you sure? I've had those threats before but he seemed twice as scary as all the other dads." Justin thought of all the other dads that he'd had a similar 'chat' with and Karl was definitely the worst.

"Hmm... Maybe it's because he knows you and has done for a long time and he knows that it'd hurt me way more than any other guy if you broke my heart." Alex replied.

"Well you won't have to worry about that because like I said before, I'm never gunna let you go." he squeezed her hand.

"Pinky promise?" she asked holding up her right pinky with puppy dog eyes.

Justin looked at her and laughed. He let go of her hand so he could link his pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise." he chuckled pulling her into him and kissing her forehead before putting his arm around her as they continued walking.

**A/N: Awww... cute, right? I said it's be awkward and I know it wasn't **_**really**_** awkward but seeing a hickey on your daughter's neck and finding out the guy sitting next to her, her supposed best friend, had done it is pretty awkard I'd say. This story is coming to an end soon, just one more chap (the friends finding out) and maybe an epilogue thing, I dunno, I'll see if I can write one. But for now, plz review and tell me what you thought of this chap! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And I'm running out of ideas for how to end this! In fact, I can't think of what to write in this chap so no spoilers. All I know is the friends and maybe Max will be finding out. Not a clue how but I'll get there, I normally do. Thank you all for the reviews! To roganjalex, Santana123 (IKR! I practically cried when it finished and I am super mega ultra excited for Spring Beakers! Why-oh-why does it have to come out NEXT year!), lalalalalalalala, MoonlightFire89 just everyone! Serioulsy guys read Complicated Relasionship by OriginallyUnknown! I love it and it desrves WAY more reviews! And on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

"It was seriously the _best_ surprise _ever_! Matt is the best boyfriend ever!" Skye gushed.

The three girls were sitting at a table in the mall, resting their feet as they had been shopping for nearly 3 hours. Harper and Alex were listening to Skye talk about the surprise vacation her boyfriend, Matt, had took her on a couple of weeks ago to Rome. Both girls listened patiently as Skye was not the kind of girl you'd want to interrupt.

_"And she moaned about _Harper_ going on about Zeke for ages."_ Alex thought, getting board of Skye constantly saying how amazing Matt is. _"I mean, I love Justin but you don't hear _me_ going on and on about it!" _

"He's just-"

"-the best boyfriend ever. Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it!" Alex finally could _not_ take any more. And to think she used to find _Harper_ annoying.

"Man what is _up_ with you! I was just telling you about my vacation." Skye huffed, annoyed at being interrupted.

"For the tenth time." Alex shot back.

"Someone's not getting any!" Skye sang, smirking at Alex.

Alex gave one loud laugh. She hadn't told them yet but she wanted to puzzle them. She loved making Skye annoyed. Harper just looked at her, she knew the story but they hadn't spoken since so she had no idea Justin and Alex had resolved their problems and gotten together officially. She never got the chance to tell her because she was, well, a bit occupied with her new boyfriend (she still loved calling him that).

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Skye raised an eyebrow, wondering what that laugh meant.

"Alex, you okay?" Harper asked, fearing her friend might burst out crying or something because as far as she knew, Alex was still torn up about the whole Justin thing.

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Alex said smiling at her friend. The look of concern didn't leave Harper's face though.

"Have I missed something?" Skye was getting really confused and annoyed at being out of the loop.

"No! Nothing!" Harper said frantically, and also quite loudly, attracting a few stares.

"Harper, calm down." Alex rolled her eyes. Harper was a terrible liar.

"Seriously, what the hell is she babbling on about?" Skye said referring to Harper's strange behaviour.

"Oh don't mind her." Alex waved her hand dismissively. "And for your information, Skylander," Skye frowned at the nickname she always hated but Alex just used it to annoy her every so often. "I _am_ getting some." Alex continued.

"How so?" Skye leaned closer, intrigued. "How many one night stands have you had?" she questioned, believing this could be the only possible answer.

"None." Alex scoffed. "Actually, I have a boyfriend." she said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"A boyfriend?" Skye looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Really?" Harper asked in shock. _"What,"_ she thought. _"one minute she's having a nervous breakdown about Justin and a few weeks later she's moved on to some other guy! I never should've wasted my words of wisdom on her."_

"Who is it then?" Skye asked, wondering who this mystery man is. "And can you give an estimate on how long it'll be before he dumps you? Will it be a new record?"

"No. Actually I don't think we'll be breaking up anytime soon. It's serious." Alex replied.

"Oh really?" Skye said, amused. She thought Alex was delusional. "You didn't answer my first question. "Who is it?" she asked again.

"Justin." Alex answered simply.

"Justin?" Harper looked shocked but then relieved. Her dark haired friend had actually listened to what she had said.

"Justin?" Skye wasn't sure what to think. "As in Justin _Russo_? As in your best friend for 10 years Justin? As in the guy you said you would never date because it would be too weird Justin?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Dude, when I said you should date, I was just messing with you cos I know you find it annoying." Skye laughed a little, not sure whether or not to believe her.

"I know. But you were right I guess." Alex shrugged. She hated admitting Skye was right.

"About what?" Skye couldn't remember the whole conversation... and she just loved being told she was right.

"We know each other inside-out, we're comfortable around each other. Sort of... perfect for each other I guess. Excuse the mushiness." Alex smiled, thinking of her best friend/boyfriend.

"Wow." Skye didn't think it would ever happen so she was slightly shocked.

"And he's good in bed too." Alex laughed, remembering Skye's words from the conversation.

"Too much information." she groaned. Then she sighed, "Well, I'm... I'm happy for you. Justin will treat you right." Skye wasn't much of a softie so it was always nice to hear her say something nice. "And if he doesn't, I swear I'll make sure he can never have children." she added, grinning deviously.

Alex laughed, "Oh, I know you will."

"How did it happen?" Skye questioned.

"I'll tell you another time." Alex dodged the question - she didn't feel like story-telling today.

Harper was practically in tears. "Aww... look at us. All happy and in love." she sniffed. "Who's up for a triple date?" she beamed.

Alex and Skye looked at each other then back at Harper. "Shut up Harper." they both said and laughed. Eventually Harper joined in as well.

**(A/N: Awww... GROUP HUG! Lol, kidding!)**

*With Justin*

Sitting at a table at The Coffee Bar, Justin had just finished his shift and was having a staff-discounted drink and talking to his brother, who was currently in San Francisco, on the phone.

"Sounds like you've had fun so far, then." Justin commented after Max had told him his adventures so far. His adventures had consisted of things like jumping in one of the elevators in the Empire State building causing it to stop (and earning them a fine and a warning from security) and wearing tuxedos to a naturist beach (don't ask).

_**"Yeah, we're having a blast!" Max was really enjoying his road trip with his friends. He felt mature - but judging from what he's been up to, he's not quite there yet. "So, Justin." Max started.**_

"Yes, Max." Justin replied.

_**"How's Alex?" Max smirked (which Justin could sense over the phone).**_

"Alex is well." Justin said simply, smiling to himself. Max didn't know about them yet.

_**"Dude, you know what I mean. Still having your 'fun'?" Max pressed.**_

"Yes and no." Justin was keeping his answers short and sweet.

_**"Man, just tell me! The last time mom called me, she said you were acting weird but you sound fine to me." Max was getting quite annoyed now.**_

"Well, I was. The fun part had sort of... faded."

_**"Huh?" Max didn't understand what Justin meant by that.**_

"I'll tell you about that another time but everything's fine now." Justin replied to his confused brother.

_**"Really?"**_

"Yeah, better than fine. Got myself a gorgeous girlfriend, haven't I." Justin smiled to himself, thinking of Alex.

_**"Girlfriend?" Max was surprised. "Would this 'gorgeous girlfriend' happen to be the lovely Alex?" Max was getting excited now.**_

"Yes it would." Justin replied proudly.

_**"Man, I'm happy for you!" he really was. He'd been waiting years for his older brother to get a decent girlfriend and he knew Alex would be perfect for him. "You better not screw this up though." he warned.**_

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen." Justin reassured him. He's glad his little brother is happy for him.

_**"Maybe I should think about getting a girlfriend..." Max wondered out loud.**_

"I'd wait until you've finished the travelling first, bro."

_**"Yeah, you're right. I don't need some girl holding me back."**_

Justin laughed, "Course you don't Max, course you don't."

**A/N: Pretty boring chap. I didn't want to write out the story of all that happened because that'd just be annoying to read and quite stupid. This story won't have a sequel cuz it's not really the kind of story that needs a sequel and if it **_**did**_** have a sequel, it's just be boring and happy-families with some jealousy thrown in at some point and I'd rather spend time writing other stories (which I am!). There will be an epilogue and I'll be thanking every single person who has ever reviewed too so plz guys REVIEW!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Omg... the last chap... I can't believe I've finished my very first fanfic and how amazing all you guys have been. So thank you to every single person who reviewed. Deep breath, here we go; DK, RainDropsSholay, michelle, Scoobycool9, Something something, ausllylover13, Bestdayever, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, Guest (all), Ihateluvstories, JazzyKanani, rojanjalex, candace l, Lisa Daniela, lalalalalalalala, MoonlightFire89 and my very loyal reviewers, OriginallyUnknown &Santana123 and my BFF in real life PeetasCupcake! So that was everyone that has ever reviewed and also to everyone who has faved or alerted or anything (I'm sorry I don't have all your names and I don't want to sound like I'm picking favourites) just THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Love you all!**

**Now back to the story and this is 5 years later and their lives have changed quite a bit and a lot has happened. They both have good jobs now and I can't really think of what Justin's job is exactly so that'll be a bit vague. But it's going to be a cheesy happy ending that every story should have! So, without further ado (how do you spell that anyway?) the final chapter of Friends With Benefits... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

*5 Years Later*

Justin: 30

Alex: 28

The door to the big 4 bedroom house slammed shut as Justin Russo came in.

"I'm home!" he shouted out putting his briefcase down and taking his tie off. He headed towards the living room.

"Hey." he turned to the owner of the voice; Alex Russo, his forever beautiful wife. They got married just over a year after they got together. And eventually everyone knew of how they fell for each other; Justin's mom was very shocked as she had no idea her son was like that (sharing his sleeping habits with his mother wasn't something he really wanted to do) and Alex's parents weren't _as _ surprised but they did get a shock. Skye, she seemed to find it hilarious and to this day still refers to their lives as a cheesy movie. Alex smiled at him, walking up to him and giving him a kiss. They were still as in love as ever.

"Hey to you too." he smiled down at her. "How was your day?" he asked going to head up the stairs so he could get out of his suit and into something comfier.

"Oh, the usual. Smile at customers and act polite." she answered. Alex had moved on from working as a waitress in a small coffee shop to becoming manageress at a fancy restaurant, The Silverston.** (A/N: Made it up, dunno if it exists)** Even though most people perceived her as a bit on the rude and impatient side, she was somehow very professional when it came to serving customers and the owner always received great reviews for his staff, namely Alex.

"Tough day then." Justin joked, changing into some jeans and taking his work shirt off.

"Shut up!" Alex laughed. "And yours?" she returned the question.

"Paperwork, meetings, also the usual. I could tell you but I don't want to bore you." he grinned. Justin was an editor at a publishing company, Firebirds.** (A/N: Also made up. Was thinking of Hunger Games)** It was definitely an improvement on selling cappuccinos and banana muffins. He went in for the job and finally got to use some of his brains. It payed good money which, along with Alex's also well-payed job, helped pay for their big house and it made life a lot easier not having to worry about money. Justin really enjoyed his job, he got to read things now and get paid for it. "Well," Alex had said when he got the job, "at least now your dork qualities will come in handy." **(A/N: Told you it was going to be vague... lol, dork qualities)**

"No you would not." she replied seriously. "Oh yeah, another guy hit on me today." Alex said casually. She often came home and told Justin about the male customers that took a fancy to her because she knew it annoyed him... and made him feel manly and big headed because she was his.

"He was lucky _I_ wasn't there." he looked a little jealous. He didn't like the thought of creepy older men trying to get off with his wife. Unsuccessfully of course.

"Hm, I _bet_ he was." Alex said seductively, grabbing his tie and wrapping it round his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Ew! Gross!" a small voice said from the doorway making them pull apart, laughing. "Why d'you have to do that! And put a shirt on, daddy." the small boy had his hands over his eyes trying to block the sight of his parents kissing.

Justin laughed and grabbed a shirt, putting it on. "Okay, shirt on. Now, you gonna come over here and give me a hug, Jay?" Justin bent down and held out his arms. Jay uncovered his eyes and smiled, running over to hug his dad.

Jayden Matthew Russo. Or Jay for short. Alex and Justin's 3 year-old son. He came along a year after they got married; he was, as they say, a honeymoon baby. His skin was slightly tanned and had brown hair, like his mother but other than that, he took after his dad. He had the same blue-grey eyes and nose he even liked reading. He liked a bit of mischief like his mother but you could tell he had his dad's brains. At least Justin was making sure of that since he was already trying to teach him numbers and the alphabet. Alex just rolled her eyes and let him get on with it; she didn't want Jayden to be stupid but she didn't want him to be a nerd like Justin. Speaking of Justin and nerds, Alex couldn't stop laughing when Jayden's first word was 'dork'.

Justin pulled away and ruffled his hair. "And what did _you_ do today, little man?" Justin asked.

"I played with Josh and Daniel at nursery, the usual." he said in his adorable 3 -year-old voice.

"Yep, he's ours." Alex laughed and picked him up. "C'mon. We'll give daddy some peace and you can help me with dinner." She gave Justin one last peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Justin sighed contently. He always looked forward to coming home and seeing his family. _Family_. He never got over how good it felt to use that word. He had a gorgeous wife, an amazing son and a great job. What more could a person want?

Later that night, they had just put Jay to sleep. Justin was leaning against the doorway to their bedroom as Alex was shutting Jay's door quietly.

"We got some kid there, don't we?" Justin commented, amused.

"I know," Alex agreed. "I've never heard of a child asking about an evil twist on 'The Little Engine That Could'." she shook her head, smiling at her son's creative imagination.

"Definitely a Max quality." Justin sighed. "I was hoping he wouldn't have any of those."

Alex giggled. "I wouldn't change him for the world though." She then tilted her head and looked up at Justin through her eyelashes. "And I wouldn't change how he got here either."

Justin smirked and played along. "And what do you mean by that?"

Alex put one hand on his chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear seductively, "Why don't I show you?" she pulled back and walked past him into the bedroom, trailing her hand over his chest at the same time. Justin stood there smirking with a lustful look on his face before following Alex into the bedroom and shutting the door.

They will never change...

_THE END_

**A/N: So. That's it. Finito. It wasn't **_**too**_** cheesy but they were married with a kid which is pretty cliche so... Wow. I can't believe I've finished it. And I must say, I am proud of this story, I had no idea I was capable of something like this but I am and I actually really enjoyed writing it. There were moments where I didn't know how the hell I was meant to create a whole chapter out of one tiny thing I wanted to happen. And, this is a bit random but I feel their theme song should be 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry cuz they're like married and with child but they still act like teenagers... and that song was playing whilst I was writing this and I just thought 'Hey! Sounds like them.'. Maybe 'Toxic' by Britney Spears or hmmm, 'Do It Well' by J-Lo for the beginning part? I dunno, they just popped into my head. Man, I'm rambling even **_**now**_**! So don't worry, I will write more Jalex stories, I have an idea for one but I'm just seeing if it can go anywhere. I have a one-shot that I might post soon. And there will not be a sequel to this because it would just be boring and it's not the kind of story that has a sequel, it just takes the point out of the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. So no sequel and don't even ask. But at the moment I'm more concentrated on my first Austin & Ally fic which is called One Kiss Changes Everything so look out for that if you're an Auslly fan. I won't ramble on about how much I love Auslly... I'll save that for my other fic! Lol! Well, this is it. Just one last THANK YOU to **_**every single person**_** who reviewed, favourited, alerted whatever just thank you. Reading your reviews makes me so happy and I love you all! Oh and feel free to review even if you are reading this at some point in the future. BYE! SEE YOU SOON!**

**Love Smiley XxX :)**


End file.
